


What You Need

by Sweetie_T



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst, Basically PWP, Character Death Mentioned, Chasing, Childhood Friends, Claiming, College buddies - Freeform, Dessert kink, Dominant Omega, F/M, Forest Sex, Friends to Lovers, Hot Crowley (is there any other kind?), Hunting, Mating, Mouthy reader, Multi, My very first A/B/O fic, Older Man/Younger Woman, Please read chapter warnings, Pregnant Reader, Rut, Slightly dubcon because heat lowers inhibitions, Sort-of knife play, Spanking, Submissive Alpha, Thats totally a thing, Thats totally a thing too, Threesome, Winsandwich, first heat, in heat, ok mostly smut, one shots, plenty of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetie_T/pseuds/Sweetie_T
Summary: A/B/O (more like A/O) one-shots featuring the reader and guys from Supernatural!Mostly all smut and I'm not even sorry.❤️❤️❤️Chapter 1- SamChapter 2- DeanChapter 3- JohnChapter 4- CastielChapter 5- CrowleyChapter 6- Lucifer (submissive Luci)Chapter 7- Dean & SamChapter 8- GabrielChapter 9- Lucifer (dominant this time!)Chapter 10- BobbyChapter 11- MichaelChapter 12- Cain (any gender reader)





	1. Heatwave, Sam

**Author's Note:**

> I have always loved Alpha/Omega dynamics stories and I finally decided to write my own!
> 
> Let's hear it for uncharacteristic bravery afforded by internet anonymity!
> 
> Yay!
> 
> \- Sweetie ❤️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sam are best friends and going to college together. You live in the same building.
> 
> Because your parents kept it hidden from you, you have no idea you're an Omega or anything at all about A/B/O biology and thus you are completely unprepared for your first heat after years of unknowingly taking suppressants.
> 
> You assume you're dying, but luckily Sam happens to be an Alpha and he knows exactly what you need.

It was four in the morning and Sam was dead to the world. He had been up late the night before cramming for a test. For some reason his phone kept ringing. He tried to ignore it, but after about the seventh time it woke him up he figured someone probably needed something important.

"Hello?" His voice was rusty with sleep.

"... Sam... Help me, please..."

"Y/N?" He sat up, the agony in his best friend's voice jolting him awake. "Y/N, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, Sam... maybe appendix. It hurts so much... Help me...I need a hospital..." You pleaded, the pain infusing every syllable. He kept the phone to his ear, pulling jeans over his boxers and shoving his feet into sneakers without bothering with socks.

"I'm on my way. Stay on the phone." He knew you weren't in class yesterday, you texted him you were getting a fever. He offered to bring you soup but you asked him to stay away. He had important tests coming up and you didn't want him to catch your illness.

He didn't want to wait for the elevator so he ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time, to the floor above. He stopped at the end of your hallway and was slammed with a wall of utter confusion.

Omega. Omega in heat.

He shook his head, trying to clear it and took a few steps toward your door. "Y/N, I'm coming. I'm almost there."

He only got a couple more steps when he heard your scream, on his phone and from your apartment. And at the same instant, the scent of desperately needy Omega quadrupled.

He fought his Alpha instincts and gritted his teeth. He didn't understand what was happening. Omegas were rare and he would have known if one was anywhere in the building, let alone on your floor. He spent hours in your apartment, sometimes overnight. Cramming for tests, movie and pizzas, board games with your mutual friends. He would have scented it long before now.

You groaned in pain and the sound was like a knife to his gut.

"Sam... I feel like I'm on fire..." Your voice was fading and it terrified him. Your breath coming in audible gasps over his phone.

He walked purposefully toward your door, hating how he lost control of his Alpha side a little more with each step. But he pushed through it. He had to get to you. You were his best friend.

By the time he got to your door he was blinded by the scent of needy Omega. His entire body was tense in response, his pants felt like they would burst at any moment. It took everything in him to ignore it all. He hung up his phone.

"Y/N, I'm here. Can you open your door?" He asked through gritted teeth.

You were incapable of answering. For some reason you didn't understand the pains in your pelvis just kept getting worse. Your fever felt impossibly high. All you could do was tear weakly at your clothes and make little helpless whimpering sounds, curled in a ball on your living room floor.

You heard Sam slam his hand against the door, and then he growled in a rough voice that was unmistakably him but the tone one you had never heard from him before. "Omega..."

The puzzling word growled in his voice made everything so much worse. The fever rose even higher and the cramps in your pelvis redoubled. You were in so much pain you started to cry. You finally managed to get your pajama pants off and you found it eased the pain slightly if you laid on your stomach and brought your knees up. It was still torturous, but the position at least felt... right. You were grateful for the moment of relief.

Sam was able to clear his head briefly. "Y/N, what is going on?..." His voice went quiet as he asked, "Are you Omega?"

You just whimpered, not understanding what he was talking about.

"Um... How about this. Have you recently stopped any medication?"

What a strange question to ask when you were laying here with your appendix bursting and your body going septic. But... Come to think of it, you had just run out of the vitamins your parents had insisted you take religiously for years.

"Answer me." Another growl. You felt compelled to obey.

"Vitamins. Parents. Since I was 17. Ran out. Got gummies..." You had replaced them with gummy multi vitamins, thinking it wasn't a big deal. You were obviously very wrong.

Sam did the math in his head. You had been on suppressants and scent blockers for four years. With no breaks, obviously, since you didn't even know you were Omega. No wonder this heat was brutal. And it was going to get worse without an Alpha.

He didn't want to be the one to betray your trust, your friendship was too important to him. He considered calling one of his Alpha friends, and immediately dismissed the notion with a possessive growl.

"Y/N... I'm going to help you. Um... Full disclosure... You will probably hate me later, which would really suck because I'm kind of in love with you. Have been for a while. So..."

"Just fucking help me!" You screamed, the pains starting to worsen again, despite the modified downward dog.

On your next scream of tearing agony your door burst inward. You were vaguely aware of the broken door being wedged back into place and your body being easily lifted in strong, familiar arms. You instinctively began rocking your hips against him, biting whatever bare patches of skin you could find, shivering when your actions drew low growls from his massive chest.

You landed on the bed, face down and your underwear was ripped from your body. You assumed the position from the living room and this earned you a rumbling purr. Your thighs were hot, wet and sticky and your center ached, hungry and begging.

Sam your friend took a back seat to Sam your Alpha. He pressed two of his large fingers inside you, testing your readiness and you both groaned. His attentions eased your pain a bit, but it wasn't quite what you needed. You worked your hips against his hand as his other hand made quick work of his pants, boxers and shoes, he was relieved when the irritating fabric was gone.

His fingers were removed and you whimpered at their loss, but they were soon replaced by his tongue. You felt him moan at the taste of you, and his tongue was amazing. He pressed it to your clit and you saw stars. But still it wasn't what you needed most from him.

Something deep and primal inside of you gave you the words, and you uttered them in desperation. "Alpha, please..."

He growled fiercely and without preamble you were being filled, inch by inch, by his massive turgid cock. When the tip of him hit your cervix and his hips bumped against your ass you moaned in relief. The absence of the painful spasms was its own kind of ecstasy and your body went boneless beneath him.

His Alpha purred, pleased with your total submission. He rewarded you by starting to thrust in and out of you slowly. You moaned, the pleasure of relief from pain paling in comparison to this sweet bliss.

You weren't a virgin, but you felt as if he were your very first taste of something raw and powerful. Your flushed cheek pressed against the cool fabric of your pillow and you trusted him, completely, to take care of you.

He was so unlike your best friend, grunting and growling, primal and possessive. But he was still very much Sam. Being so careful and gentle. Still firmly in control. You wanted him wild inside you. Untamed.

"Sam... Alpha... please..."

He purred again, the low grumbling vibrations combined with his slow thrusts making you squirm with joy.

"Tell me... Omega... Tell me what you need."

"Fuck me, Alpha. Hard. Please..."

He whimpered with need and his cock became even harder inside you. You felt teeth on your shoulder and it was strangely the most erotic thing you had ever experienced. He proceeded to slam into you, big hands gripping your hips with crushing strength, his thrusting pelvis driving your shoulders firmly into the mattress, over and over again.

Low moans came from your chest. You were helpless, submissive, pinned. And you fucking loved it. You had no choice but to take him, deep and hard and fast. He seemed to fit you almost perfectly, though the fit was tight. With each push into you he hit hidden parts of you that made you gasp and tremble.

Before very long you felt yourself coiling tighter and tighter. "Ohh Alpha... Sam..."

He reached around you, brushed two fingers against your clit, and whispered roughly into your ear- "Come for me, little Omega. Come all over your Alpha's cock."

You screamed your release, your fluids gushing over his hips and down your legs. Your walls clenching him tightly, trying to take him over the edge with you. He roared and you felt his cock swell as he started to come violently inside you. And it didn't stop swelling.

You felt your pussy being stretched impossibly wide and he kept getting bigger. It felt right, like something you needed. But at the same time you started to panic, wondering if it would ever stop, half convinced he was killing you somehow.

Strong arms held you still. "Shh, Y/N... Do you trust me?" His voice was strained as he continued to empty inside you. But the voice was Sam. Your Sam. He would never hurt you. You nodded.

He groaned as his climax slowly ebbed, but still he didn't let you go. You felt so much better now, your fever was gone. The pain was gone. You felt stretched and crammed full, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant.

Sam very carefully shifted you both so you were laying on your sides, but he still didn't let you go.

"Sam... What's happening?" Your voice was sleepy and sated.

He thought about how to explain it to you, angry with your parents for keeping you in the dark. What if he hadn't been here? What if another alpha had been? He stifled a growl.

"You're a biology major..."

"Yeah, which is why I'm confused as to what the hell is going on. Why are you stuck in me?"

He chuckled. "Do you know what knotting is? Like... Like with dogs."

This answer only caused more confusion and a hundred more questions. He was very patient and explained everything to you. He was pretty sure you wouldn't get pregnant since you got the contraceptive shot like clockwork every three months. Oh, and by the way, your heat wasn't over, it was just temporarily satisfied. You had three or four whole days every single month to look forward to this. You had been on blockers for too long for them to be safe anymore. Great.

Every month, though, he was there with you. He took care of you through your heat. He fed you, bathed you, mated you endlessly.

And your first heat after you graduated you claimed each other, carrying the scars proudly.

And binding yourselves together for life.


	2. Hunter Caught, Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Dean comes across Omega Y/N, a friend from childhood, on a hunt. Smut happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of almost reaching 1k views (holy cow! Thanks for reading, guys!) I decided to write another one-shot, this one about Alpha Dean. It's still a reader insert, but reader is a different person than the reader in the one with Sam.
> 
> It's pretty much shameless smut too.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Ah, shit." You grumbled under your breath. You knew the roar of that particular engine. Only one baby purred like that. That sound meant Dean Winchester. The ghost reformed and you pumped it full of salt buckshot before going back to looking for the necklace.

The Winchester violently burst through the front door with his usual subtlety and precision, wielding his own salt-loaded shotgun. He saw you and growled in frustration. "What are you doing here, Y/N?"

You discharged your weapon in his direction, scaring the ever-living hell out of him and dispersing the ghost sneaking up right behind his left shoulder. Two-for-one!

"Looks like I'm saving your ass, Winchester. Like usual." He glowered at you.

Believe it or not, you guys used to be real close. Your families ran in the same circles when you were kids and he and Sam treated you pretty much like a little brother due to your being a tomboy.

No one was really surprised when Dean presented as an Alpha, or when Sam did the same a few years after that. It didn't change who they were. When you presented as an Omega the year after was when everything went sideways. Who you were didn't change, but the whole world treated you like you had.

Sam tried his best to treat you the same but Dean seemed to realize overnight that you were a female. An Omega female, at that. And then you realized overnight that he was a presentist, sexist jerk. Dean and your dad were of the same mind- Omegas didn't hunt. Especially female Omegas. They stayed home and did research and kept house and had babies.

So you took off. You were damn good at what you did and you weren't about to stop for anyone. You had been on your own, ganking monsters and fighting off pushy douche Alphas for a good six years.

You ignored Dean and kept rummaging for the necklace in a trinket box on the mantle.

"What are you looking for?" He said from over your shoulder.

"There's a lock of hair in the necklace the lady was wearing in the photograph. The last of her remains. Just keep your pretty green eyes peeled for the ghost, Sherlock." You slipped into the bedroom and began foraging through the jewelry box on the vanity.

You were startled a bit when, without warning, he shot the ghost full of salt, but you had grown up surrounded by gun shots, snarling monsters and bratty boys. Your nerves were pretty chill. You found the necklace and opened it, letting out a 'Whoop!' When you saw the hair inside.

"You got it?"

"No, genius. I found a winning lotto ticket." You kneeled down and placed the necklace on a bare patch of floor, dumping salt and some lighter fluid on it. You heard a soft, low curse and the click of Dean's empty gun and redoubled your efforts, putting your lighter to the pile and watching it burn.

You turned just in time to see the ghost go up in spectral flames. You smothered the burning floorboards with an old dusty blanket. "Thanks for your help, cowboy. See you around." You tossed over your shoulder as you gathered your stuff and started to walk away.

"Y/N, wait... please..."

You stopped. You weren't going to, you were just going to keep walking, hop on your bike and get the hell out of Dodge. But you had never, ever heard Dean Winchester use the word 'please'. At least not toward you.

You turned and looked at him, waiting for him to talk.

"I... uh... I heard about your dad." He took a step closer. "I'm sorry."

You lifted your chin in a nod. "Heard about yours too. Sorry."

"It's kind of the life, you know? Die young, leave a pretty corpse." He stopped a few paces from you and crossed his arms uncomfortably. He looked at you. You knew that look.

"Dean, we are not fucking doing this. Not here, not now. Not ever. You are not my dad, you are not my big brother, you are not my Alpha. And, news flash, even if you were any of those things, I still wouldn't fucking talk to you about this because it's my damn life and I am a damn good hunter. So save it. Have a nice life."

You turned on your heel but before you could take a single step you felt a large, strong hand encircle your elbow. Dean turned you around to look at him and you glared at his hand until he removed it from your person.

"That's... Y/N, that's not what I was gonna say." He ran a hand through his hair in frustration and you waited to see if he could possibly have anything to add that wouldn't piss you off more. "I've just been thinking a lot, you know? Life is too damn short and there's too many frikking monsters to fight. We shouldn't be fighting each other too. That's what I was gonna say. You're... damn it, you're too damn badass of a hunter to not work together because I was an idiot six years ago."

Some chicks dig jewelry and chocolate and crap. Some get off on flowery poetry blurted out in the moonlight. You... you had a soft spot for guys telling you you were a badass. You moved into his arms and hugged him tight, your arms around his neck. He wrapped you in a strong hug and lifted your feet off the ground for a minute, drawing an embarrassingly girlish giggle from you.

He held you at arm's length so he could look at you. "Damn, I missed your face, Y/N." You smiled at him.

"It's been right where I always kept it."

He smirked. "Smart ass." He bent down and brushed his mouth against yours, almost like a question. You pulled away and he looked crushed.

"Not that I have a problem with this happening in theory, but do you think we could do it somewhere other than a creepy abandoned house? Which for some reason has the front door smashed in, no less." You gave him a small kiss on the mouth and his frown turned into a smirk.

"I've got a room in town. Sam's two states over on another job." His gaze was heavy on yours, making you shiver in anticipation.

"Perfect. I'll follow on my bike."

He rolled his eyes and half-grinned and the two of you moved toward the door. "Can't believe you still ride that thing. Please tell me you at least wear a helmet."

"Of course! One with speakers and an MP3 player. How else would I jam to AC/DC on the highway?"

\---

You followed the Impala a few miles to a tiny little run-down motel, half the letters in its lighted sign burned out. You parked and hopped off your bike, shouldering your bag and wedging your helmet under your arm. Dean got out of the car and you waited for him to grab his bag before walking together to the room.

"Real classy place." You teased.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know I'd be running into my badass girl on this job?"

You leaned against the door frame and smirked sexily at him. "Your badass girl, huh?"

He opened the door and winked at you before entering. You slipped in after him. You were vaguely aware he was exhibiting Alpha behavior, sweeping the room for potential threats to his Omega. But you didn't really care. Honestly, you had missed him intensely and you had no plans to go anywhere anytime soon.

You dropped your bag and helmet on a chair next to the bed and slipped off your leather jacket and the arsenal strapped to your body, placing everything on top of your bag. You vaguely wondered where Dean was, he was being so quiet. You turned around and there he sat, on the far side of the bed, watching your every move. You smiled at him and pulled the elastic from your hair, shaking it loose. "Like what you see?"

He growled in response.

You smiled and eyed him as you slipped off your boots and socks. "You're wearing too many fucking clothes, Winchester."

He stood and peeled off his jacket, flannel, his own arsenal and his boots, letting everything lay where it landed. His gaze didn't leave you once. You wiggled your ass a little more than was strictly necessary while removing your jeans. He undid his belt and his jeans dropped to the floor.

You both stood in place, looking at each other. This was suddenly kind of awkward, for you at least. You fidgeted with the hem of your shirt and before you were fully conscious of what was happening you were grabbed and thrown onto the bed, Dean landing on top of you, bracing his arms against the bed so he didn't crush you.

You laughed. "Eager, are we?"

He nuzzled your neck and growled into your ear, "Mouthy little Omega."

Your body responded instinctively, your hips arching toward him, your muscles shuddering with need. But you couldn't help it. You were a sassy chick. "Wouldn't you love to see what my mouth can do, Alpha?" You whispered directly into his ear. He snarled at you and flipped you both so you were on top.

"Show me." He ordered you. You vaguely thought about how normally you would bristle at anyone ordering you around, especially an Alpha. But then the thought drifted away as you slipped your hands under his t-shirt and began tasting his abs, running your tongue lower and lower until you were skimming over the smooth trail of muscle that led under his boxers.

You glanced up at him and were rewarded with his green eyes, heavy lidded and dark, pinned to you like he was physically unable to look away. You smiled and kept licking him, lower and lower, your thumbs digging into the dip at the edge of his hip bones before hooking the waistband of his boxers and inching them down.

"Fuck, Y/N..." His voice came out choked and desperate. You bit into the soft skin of his lower stomach and he groaned with need, the hard length in his boxers jumping at you, bidding for your attention. You had no intention of rushing this, however. You had secretly longed for him since before you even presented.

You slid his boxers down to his knees, pushing them completely off with your toes. You slid your flat palms up his stomach and under his t-shirt, ignoring his pelvis completely. Then without giving him any warning you straddled his stomach, grinding your wet, fabric covered core against his abs and at the same time whipped your t-shirt over your head and threw it randomly across the room.

He had had enough of you toying with him and he sat up, slipping you down to straddle his lap. You moaned as his rigid length ground insistently against your sopping panties. He stripped off his own t-shirt and yanked your bra off over your head, not even bothering to unfasten it. You were the one groaning wantonly now.

He turned you so he was on top and started nuzzling his way down your body. He nipped at your neck, sucked a mark into your shoulder, buried his face between your breasts, licked and sucked at your nipples, nibbled a trail down your stomach and then bit at the hem of your underwear, dragging them off of you with his teeth. You were squirming by this point and he held you down firmly with a forearm on your stomach.

He caught your gaze and your heart pounded faster at the predatory glint in his eye. He bent his head and started nipping little love bites into your inner thighs. Your hands went into his hair and you tried to guide him to where you wanted him. His chuckle was a warm tickle against your sensitive skin. "Patience, little Omega."

You growled, earning another chuckle, but he finally gave you what you wanted. Sort of. He moved his head to your core and planted tiny ghosting kisses up and down your slit. Your hands tightened in his hair and he grunted at the pain, biting your clit firmly as a punishment. You moaned and relaxed your grip.

He licked languidly between your folds, taking his time. "You taste so damn good, Y/N." He said with a breathless groan. He licked and sucked and bit at your little clit and just when he had you squirming he buried two fingers inside you up to the last knuckle, tearing a scream of pleasure from your throat. You could feel his mouth curl into a self-satisfied smile against your body.

"If you stop, Winchester, I will fucking gank you, I swear." You moaned.

He chuckled again, the vibrations making you crazy. He rubbed your clit with his stubbly chin and said, "Demons couldn't drag me away, baby girl."

He started sucking and licking and fingering you in earnest, and just when you thought you couldn't take any more he curled his fingers up against you and pressed mercilessly against your g spot, making you scream his name and squirt your release all over his chest.

"Fuck, yes..." He breathed before moving up and slamming his mouth against yours. You tasted yourself on his tongue and it was damn hot. He devoured your mouth with the same hunger he had devoured your pussy. When you finally had to push him away so you could breathe his eyes were dancing with delight.

"My turn." You growled at him and shoved him onto his back. He didn't fight you. You slid down his body and knelt between his knees, gazing up into his eyes, pupils blown wide with lust. You gripped his cock and reached your tongue toward the tip, not quite touching, your gaze fixed on his own. A smirk and the barest of tiny kitten licks against his slit later and his hand was fisted in your hair. You opened wide and welcomed his thrust into your mouth, moaning with pleasure.

"This what you want, baby girl? You like it when I take control?" He let you up for a second only to force you back down, the tip of him crammed deep in your throat. You hummed your pleasure around him.

"I always wondered how you could have presented as an Omega when you're So. Damned. Headstrong..." He illustrated each of the last three words by forcing your mouth down to the base of him and then letting you back up. "This is how, isn't it, Y/N? You secretly like to submit."

You moaned your agreement and he used your mouth relentlessly, fucking himself with your face. You lost track of time, the whole universe condensing to his thick, slippery cock inside your mouth, sliding over your tongue, invading your throat. He finally pulled you off of him, your breaths coming in gasps, your mouth red and swollen, saliva and precum gushing everywhere between your mouth and his cock, but you couldn't care less. You just wanted him to fuck you.

He brought your head close to his mouth, his fist still tight in your hair. With a husky growl in your ear he breathed, "Present to me, Omega."

You gasped as the intensity of your need slammed into you. The second he released his hold on your hair you got on your knees and dropped your chest to the bed, causing your back to arch deliciously and your dripping pussy to tilt invitingly toward him. He groaned at the mouth-watering sight of you and moved into place behind you.

"Beg for me, Omega." His fingers gripped your hips painfully tight and you knew he needed to be inside you.

You had never begged anyone for anything in your life. But right now you didn't fucking care. He was Alpha to your Omega and you needed to submit to him, body, mind and soul. So you begged.

"Need you, Alpha... Dean, please, so empty it hurts... Need you inside me, fuck me... Please, fill me... Oh fuck, Alpha..." He couldn't hold out for another second and he buried himself deep inside you with a blissful groan. He started thrusting into you and all you could do was whimper with pleasure so intense it bordered on pain.

He pounded into you, over and over again, groaning deeply with every thrust. Soon he was thrusting so hard he hit your cervix each time. The slight pain was exquisite, it sent flushes of warmth across your whole body. You didn't know how much more you could take before your orgasm exploded again.

Soon he pulled your back against his chest and buried his face into your neck, still continuing to own your pussy with his cock, his hands on your hips, fucking you fast and hard. You let your head lean back against his shoulder, something primitive inside you making you want to bare your throat to him.

He put his mouth on the sweet spot where your neck and shoulder met and sucked hard enough to leave a deep bruise. The pain was enough to push you over the edge and for a long moment you existed as burning hot stars shattering into dust. His cock pulsed inside you and he roared as he came, moving his head a fraction of an inch so his teeth clashed against one another instead of burying themselves in your neck.

You rode him until he was empty and a few seconds more until he collapsed with you on the bed, his arm around your waist and his cock softening enough to slip out of you. He kissed the bruise on your neck softly, almost reverently.

And as you began to come back to your senses you were acutely aware that he had wanted to claim you and had stopped himself. It was the sexiest thing you had ever experienced. In the heat of passion you had offered yourself to him and he respected you enough to say no. He knew if you had wanted him to claim you you would have told him. It's not like you were shy.

You turned in his arms enough to look into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed you with a gentle passion, the tenderness in his kiss almost making you want to cry. You buried your head under his chin.

"Thank you." You whispered, for so many reasons.

And somehow you knew, without a doubt, you would never let him go again.


	3. Mine, John Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and John hunt together. You think it's fun to tease him. But what happens when he's had enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings-
> 
> Includes spanking and John in full rut.
> 
> If this doesn't do it for you, please don't read.
> 
> If it does, have some smut!
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️

You had grown up hearing the name 'John Winchester' right alongside Paul Bunyan, John Henry and Pecos Bill. Your daddy would tell you bedtime stories about all the larger-than-life heroes. Only difference was John Winchester was your daddy's best friend.

As you got older the stories started to change. Gradually the tall tales were replaced with scary stories about things that went bump in the night. Shifters, Demons, Vampires... Werewolves.

The first time you met John Winchester was when he came to your house to tell you a Werewolf killed your daddy. You were 19 years old.

Your daddy had never let you go hunting, but he made damn sure you knew how to shoot, to fight with knives, to defend yourself unarmed. He taught you all the lore he knew. And he made double sure you knew how to pour silver bullets, load shells with salt and draw a devil's trap.

John was hesitant to take you along to avenge your daddy's death but after just the tiniest bit of persuasion... Flipping him over your shoulder and pinning him down wth your boot on his neck... He agreed to let you tag along.

He knew he was being an idiot. There was no way in hell his friend would have been okay with his barely-adult Omega daughter running around hunting. But it was either that or let you go hunt the damn thing alone, because he knew just from meeting you once there was no way you were staying home.

Your very first kill was the Were that killed your daddy. And once you got a taste of the hunting life you were hooked.

John let you tag along with him for a few years, teaching you all the practical stuff your daddy never could. Like how it felt to exorcise a demon or kill a shifter. How to deal when you couldn't save all the innocents. How to polish off a bottle of Jack and the best remedy for a hangover.

Whenever you would feel a heat coming on he would go visit his sons or take a solo job. Whenever his rut would hit you would go find something to kill. But most of the time you hunted together.

One night after a hunt gone bad you both got drunk and ended up making out on the hotel couch. Neither of you ever mentioned it again but ever since then you delighted in finding ways to torment him. You snatched one of his t-shirts and wore it as a nightgown. You bought some lotion and began a night time ritual of rubbing it into your smooth, toned legs for much longer than was strictly necessary. You suddenly picked up a nasty lollipop habit.

He tried his best to ignore your teasing but you caught him staring all the time. It made you feel powerful, able to command the attention of such a strong Alpha. You knew you were playing with fire, well aware that one day he just might snap and mate you hard. But somehow you didn't think you'd especially mind if that happened.

And now you were at a bar after a tough night of hunting Weres. John was gone, his rut due any day now. And you were restless. You had killed the bastard Were, but not before it ripped out the throat of some poor random innocent. You knew you wouldn't be sleeping tonight. So you might as well entertain yourself while you were not sleeping.

As an Omega female you were used to getting plenty of attention in bars, but tonight you were looking for something specific. After brushing off the latest half-drunk Alpha's attempts at separating you from your panties you spotted him.

He was ideal. A bit shy, a generic face, a generic energy. A Beta. Non-threatening, boring, and perfect.

Sure, you were attracted to Alphas... Scratch that, you were attracted to one particular Alpha. But right now he was in the next state over, naked in bed with one or maybe two women he had never seen before and would never see again.

So... Why not bring this Beta back to your room and let him distract you from that lovely visual?

You slipped off the bar stool and dodged rogue Alphas while making your way across the room.

"Is this seat taken?" You asked in your sexiest voice.

The poor Beta glanced up at you, your eyes pinned to him. He actually looked behind himself to see if you were talking to someone behind him. When he realized he was the object of your attention he blushed adorably.

"N... no. I mean, yes... I mean... Please join me. I'm Brandon." His voice was slightly nasally. Perfect. It wouldn't remind you of John's velvety deep rumble... God, the man could read dishwasher instructions and you'd be putty. You scooted the chair closer to the Beta and sat close enough that your thigh was pressed against his. He swallowed audibly.

You dragged your fingers up your own thigh, bunching the fabric of your skirt in your fist. You bit your lip and stared him down, his eyes flicking between yours and your hand, which was very slowly exposing more of your legs to him.

"I'm new in town. Just passing through, really. All alone." You said in a sultry tone, a little pout playing on your lips. Your hand slipped from your thigh to his and he apparently forgot how to close his mouth, his breath coming in little gasps.

You leaned close to him, your breath tickling his ear. He rewarded you with a tiny whimper. "Come back to my room with me?" You whispered. In three seconds flat he had his jacket in one hand and your waist in the other, leading you out of the crowded bar. You smirked triumphantly all the way.

\---

The motel wasn't far from the bar so you walked the couple of blocks. For some reason the closer to your room you got the more you needed to be touched. You stopped him once on the way back, pulling him into an alley and kissing him hard until his eyes crossed.

You were now at the door to your room and insane with lust. He slammed you back against the door and you wrapped your legs around his waist, kissing and biting and pulling hair. He groaned and that's when it happened... The door to your room shuddered like someone had thrown themselves against it. From the inside.

The Beta looked at you in confusion. "What the hell was that?"

On your next inhale a scent filled your lungs. A familiar scent. "Oh, fuck..." You breathed. "You have to go. Now. It was nice meeting you Bradley."

"Brandon..."

"Whatever. Just get out of here if you enjoy breathing, okay?" The door slammed again and then you were thrown into the Beta's arms when it crashed open. John was haloed by the light inside the room, his normally deep, soulful eyes now sharp and hungry.

The Beta shoved you away, right into the arms of John Winchester in full rut. "I swear, man, she didn't tell me she had an Alpha!" He managed to whine as he moved away as fast as he could while going backward, knowing it was never, ever a good idea to turn your back on an angry Alpha. And it was obvious John was fucking pissed.

There was a rush of movement and a slam and the next thing you were aware of was being pinned by John's body, inside the room, against the closed door. You looked down and bit your lip, using the submissive pose to try and calm him down at least somewhat.

"Look at me, Little One." His voice was nothing but a growl, fierce and powerful and so damn sexy. You lifted your eyes to his.

"Why are you here, John?" You whispered. He smiled at you, the gesture more threatening than reassuring, basically a possessive baring of teeth.

"You know why, Omega." He had never used your title before and you found that you liked it... a lot. His hands were braced on either side of your head and you longed for him to put them on your body. Your neck and face flushed pink and hot and your breath came in little pants from your parted lips. You wet your full bottom lip with your tongue and gazed into his eyes.

You had a brief moment of sanity. You swallowed heavily and tried to be reasonable. "You don't want me, John. This is just because of your rut."

His hand was on your jaw before you could register its movement. He twisted your head to the side and bit your earlobe until you whined. "You don't fucking know what I want, Little One. I had a woman tonight. In my room. In my bed. I couldn't touch her because she smelled wrong." He buried his head in your neck and inhaled deeply. "She didn't smell like you."

You whimpered and he spun you and pressed your chest against the door, his arousal evident against your hip, one hand fisted in your hair, tilting your head to the side so he could kiss and nip at the sensitive skin of your neck and shoulder. "So don't you fucking tell me what I don't want, Omega."

You moaned for him. You had never been more aroused in your entire life. "Oh, Alpha..."

He growled and dug his erection into you harder. "Fucking tease... for months I've been watching you. Wearing those tiny skirts in my truck, leaving your scent... Wearing my shirt to sleep in... Crawling in my bed when you have a nightmare." His growl changed, deeper, more threatening, his grip in your hair tightening. "Flirting with fucking Betas. You were going to let him fuck you tonight, weren't you, Omega?"

His hand reached under your skirt and tore your panties away from your body, letting them drop. He traced his fingers against your dripping slit and you moaned helplessly. "I'm so wet for you, Alpha. Only for you."

He tugged back on your hair, your head almost laying on his shoulder. "Damn straight." He growled into your ear. You shuddered and moaned again. He wrapped one arm around your stomach and trailed his fingers down your belly to the top of your mound. "You want me to touch you, Omega?"

"Nnng... Yes, Alpha, please!" You whimpered with need.

He flung you on the bed, you bounced once and landed on your back, leaning on your elbows so you could watch him, your skirt bunched around your hips, your glistening pussy bare to him.

"Tough shit, Sweetheart. You didn't think you could tease me for fucking months and not be punished, did you?" You groaned and let your head fall back on the bed, another wave of slick wetting your slit, starting to coat your thighs, the scent of your arousal growing stronger.

He chuckled softly as he walked closer to you. "You want to be punished, Little One?"

All you could do was whimper.

"Answer me." He didn't raise his voice, but his tone made it clear it was a command.

"Ohh, yes, Alpha. I've been so naughty. I need you to punish me. Please..." You glanced at him and bit your bottom lip. He smiled at you, looking at you like you were cornered prey.

"Present to me, Omega." His deep grumbling voice left no room for argument, as if you wanted to argue. You flipped onto your hands and knees and dropped your chest to the bed, your hands gripping the comforter on either side of your head, your back arching, your core completely exposed to him.

Your left ass cheek exploded with pain. You screamed but didn't dare move. He made a pleased sound deep in his chest. "Good girl. Do you want more?"

"Ohh fuck yes, please, Alpha..." The second the words left your lips his large hand came down on your right ass cheek. He continued spanking you, muttering words you could only half-hear.

"Fucking skimpy towel... T-shirt in the rain, God... Sparring practice, straddling my hips..." By the time he was done you were moaning helplessly, your thighs dripping with your slick, your ass hot and red.

You felt something wet and warm on your butt and then something rough. He was licking the marks his hand had made, rubbing his beard over the sensitive skin. You squirmed and bucked your hips. He chuckled again. "Want something, Little One?"

"Want you, Alpha. Please." Your voice was breathy and weak with need.

He bit down hard on one of your bright red cheeks and you screamed, another gush of slick escaping your core.

"Alpha, please... Need you." You couldn't remember ever feeling so ready, not even in the middle of a heat cycle.

Then his tongue was on your slit, tasting you, exploring your folds slowly. He took his time, big hands coming up to hold your hips still when you couldn't stop squirming. Tongue inside you, pumping in and out, and then swiping down to flicker over your clit. He was relentless, slowly going faster and faster, masterfully playing your pussy like an instrument. Soon your breath was coming in gasps and he could feel your muscles tensing up.

"Come for me, Baby." He whispered. That's all it took. Your release was violent, but his hands held you still. You screamed as he sucked your clit, milking every last shudder from you.

The instant you calmed he stood behind you, belt, pants and boxers all hitting his shoes. He pushed inside you, he was so big he had to work in every inch. He held your hips still once again, so even though you tried to impale yourself on his cock all at once, he didn't let you. He chuckled at your eagerness. "You gonna take all of me, Omega?"

You whimpered, stretched and full and still taking more. "Yes, Alpha. Please fuck me."

He grit his teeth and settled fully inside you, giving you each a moment to adjust to one another. You saw stars when he started thrusting. In and out, very slowly, savoring every sensation. His grip never left your hips and you had no choice but to submit and take everything he was giving you. You moaned in ecstasy.

He started moving a bit faster and you thought you might hyperventilate, your breath was coming so fast. You clenched your jaw against his assault of pleasure and groaned, struggling to regulate your shuddering breaths. Just when you thought you had reached an equilibrium he began pounding harder and faster, thrusting wildly inside you. And then he spoke in that rough, Alpha growl and you were lost.

"Mine, Omega. You are mine. No other cock inside you, not ever. I will fuck you until you scream my name. Until the only fucking word you remember is my name. Until you walk funny the next day. I will give you everything you need. You. Are. Mine." He punctuated the last three words with snapping hips and violent thrusts.

"Fuck, Alpha, yes... Please..."

"Tell me what you want, Little One."

You groaned at the sensation of him pounding you without mercy. Fuck, he was your wildest fantasies come true. "I want your knot... Alpha, please... Fucking knot me, John!" You screamed as he triggered another orgasm, and your fluttering walls around him set off his release too. He thrust over and over through both of your climaxes, the base of his cock swelling more and more until finally he shoved it inside you and couldn't pull it out. You felt his seed fill you up and then some until your womb felt deliciously stretched and tight and full.

He gathered you in his arms and settled you both down on the pillows, his hands tender now, soothing the marks his fingers left on your hip, stroking up and down your arm. 

He nuzzled your neck and nibbled gently where your neck and shoulder joined. "I love you, Y/N." He whispered, so softly you could have convinced yourself you didn't hear it at all. But you didn't want to. You were his. And he was yours. So you whispered your answer.

"God, John... I love you too."


	4. Hunted, Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has no idea how to satisfy you, his Omega mate. He observes animals hunting and it gives him an interesting idea to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of switching from one perspective to the other.
> 
> Sorry if it's distracting!
> 
> The smut is all one perspective, though.
> 
> ;-)

You hurdled another downed tree branch and ducked a low-hanging limb. Your lungs felt like they were on fire. So did your legs. Actually, there was no part of you that wasn't burning up.

Stripping off your shirt, you flung it as far as you could. Maybe it would misdirect your pursuer. Maybe it would buy you a few more seconds. Maybe pigs would fly.

Some large boulders appeared in your path and you dodged them and threw yourself into the soothing cool water of a stream. Suddenly you remembered the theory that running through water could confuse a tracking dog's sense of smell. Too bad you weren't being chased by a dog.

You clambered up the other side of the muddy bank and began running again, as fast as your legs would take you.

\---

Castiel loped along, tracking you effortlessly. You bore the mark of his grace on your neck. It called to him.

Neither of you had meant to fall for the other. It just happened, as these things are wont to do. And most of the time everything was wonderful.

He had been aware, though, throughout your last few heat cycles that you were... less than satisfied with that aspect of your relationship. He was wholly unsure how to ease your distress during these times. His vessel had been a Beta and angels don't conform to presentations, so he fell short repeatedly, aggravatingly ineffectual at taking care of his Omega mate.

He thought he had done everything right. He had marked you with his grace, mated you during your heat. He even bit your neck once or twice. He was confused as to why you were still so sexually frustrated.

When you had finally decided to have a very frank conversation with him, he tried hard to understand. You spoke of biology and being a mammal and what it felt like to be an Alpha or Omega. He knew most of the time you adored how gentle he was with you, how patient and considerate and calm. You had told him so on multiple occasions. But during your heat you seemed to want him crazy with need for you. Rough and possessive. Demanding and ruthless. Almost violent.

He was unsure how to go about providing you with what you desired. And then one day while researching mammal mating habits he observed a wolf chasing a rabbit and something clicked. You desired pursuit.

\---

He shocked you senseless when your heat started. He took you to a deserted expanse of forested land, remaining silent despite your questions until he finally kissed you tenderly, looked deep into your eyes, and said, "You have thirty minutes head start. Run, Omega."

Responding instantly, guided by instinct alone, you flung yourself into the forest, and ran as if for your very life.

Now here you were, pursued by your beloved mate, your heat in full swing and the rush of adrenaline making you even more aroused. You stopped for a breath, your bare back against the rough bark of the trees. You silently cursed yourself for not drinking more water at the stream. Your panting breaths were making your mouth dry.

And then you heard the crashing of branches behind you, and your system flooded with excitement. Part of you wanted to be caught, to have him pin you to this very tree, have him fill your aching, hungry core.

A bigger part of you wanted to make him earn it. You wiggled out of your pants and slipped them off over your shoes, throwing them over a bush before sprinting off in the opposite direction.

\---

Castiel appeared in your most likely path, deposited a bottle of water, and then reappeared in his previous location, continuing the chase. He purposely crashed through branches and brambles and he dutifully followed all of the misdirections you set for him. He knew your exact location at all times, but he wanted to please you and he was willing to play along.

\---

You saw it and your heart sank. The bottle of water. Directly in your path. Castiel was playing with you. Which of course you knew already, but he wasn't even pretending very well. You drank the water angrily, frustration adding speed to your steps.

And as you ran and hopped over sticks and stones a risky, devious, possibly cruel plan took form in your head. You wanted him to hunt you in earnest. And you were prepared to fight dirty to get what you needed.

\---

Castiel jogged through the brush, calmly tracking his mate. It was entirely possible he would have experienced more strain taking a stroll in the park on a pleasant spring day. But you had said this was what you wanted. He loved you and would do anything you asked.

He hopped a fallen log with no more effort than it would have taken him to tie his shoe. He landed and had taken a single step when his world fell apart. For the first time since you had met... You were gone. He could no longer sense you.

Looking around for what seemed like the first time since entering the woods, he realized you were in real danger. There were predators here, possibly poisonous insects or snakes, plants that could make you sick. You could trip over a root and break your leg... Or your neck.

He was frantic. He ran heedlessly for a time, nearly tearing apart the forest and screaming your name. He made himself stop and take stock of the situation. You were still alive. You were carrying a piece of his grace and if you had perished he would have felt it acutely.

Were you taken? No, he would have sensed that too. He would have felt your fear as surely as he had felt your thirst earlier. Had something happened to him? We're his powers gone? No, he was aware of every animal in the forest. Every plant. Every leaf. Just not you.

Trying desperately to remember everything he had ever heard of or read about tracking prey, he walked back to where he was certain of your trail. And with immeasurable patience and a great effort, he began to hunt you.

\---

Your running was less frantic now. You knew Castiel could no longer sense you, but you didn't know if he could find you with traditional methods. So you jogged lightly and took breaks, sitting on fallen logs and drinking from the streams you passed. At one point the fever brought on by your heat became intolerable. You stripped off your bra and doused yourself in the cool water of a stream before continuing on your way.

A time later you rested against a rock wall and pulled off your shoes and socks. You were too deep into your heat to feel the twigs and pebbles on your feet. You relished the feeling of the breeze between your toes.

A blueberry bush soon halted your steps again. It was identical in every way to the one your parents had in your yard as a child, so you knew it was safe to eat. You munched on some berries and sat to rest.

Your pace slowed, you were wandering now more than running, and you began to rethink the merits of your plan. Night was coming in just a few hours. Your heat was only going to get worse and you were alone. What if there were predators in the woods? Part of you wanted Cas here, now. Even if he were aggravatingly gentle and tame. It was better than dying alone.

\---

Still a fierce warrior of God, Castiel had exceptional abilities. Even if he couldn't sense you through his grace, he could track you. He scented you on a fallen log, he spotted your footprints on the bank of a stream. He found... Your bra. He half-smiled. It was not torn or bloody. It was carefully unclasped. You were most likely unharmed.

His long coat kept getting caught in brambles and slowing him down so he stripped it off.

He followed twigs broken by your passage, your scent on the trunk of the occasional tree. He scented you on a rock wall and found your shoes and socks, again, taken off carefully.

He tracked you to a berry bush and that is where he took off his shirt. And then he saw a fresh footprint in the soil. His eyes glinted with excitement and he took off at a jog.

\---

You could hear him. He was crashing through the woods now. Whereas before the sounds he made were deliberate and calculated... These sounds were different. They were the sounds of a desperate man. They spoke to something deep in your makeup, and you ran as fast as you could in the opposite direction of your predator.

\---

He ran faster, but not so fast as to bypass and lose your trail. Every once in a while he caught a glimpse of a branch or a bush that had been jostled by your passage, still shuddering slightly. His heart was pounding and the sweat was running rivulets down his back. He tore off his undershirt.

\---

You bolted blindly through the trees, your lungs and heart feeling as if they would burst. Your instincts told you to run... run... run... And you couldn't find it in yourself to argue.

\---

In the fraction of a second before they whipped around the tree trunk he swore he saw your foot and a bit of your flying hair. He growled fiercely and ignored the branches scratching at his shoulders and chest. He nearly had you.

\---

You heard his possessive growl and it made your soaked panties even wetter. In a last ditch effort to distract him you reached down and tore the flimsy fabric away from your body, throwing them high into a tree as you kept running.

\---

Not missing a step, Castiel jumped and caught your underwear as he ran underneath the tree. He stuffed them in the pocket of his pants. He could almost taste you, you were so damned close.

\---

You sprinted across a field, naked, primal and free.

\---

At last he had you. You felt his body slam into yours from behind and as the two of you went flying he twisted in midair so he took the brunt of the he collision into the dirt. Your position was short lived, however. He pinned you to the ground beneath him, his knees on your hands, rendering you helpless. He was bare-chested, scratched and bloody, teeth bared and eyes flashing wild. He was more beautiful than you had ever seen him.

He glanced down to your stomach where you had drawn the angel sigil in blood borrowed from where a branch cut your leg. He actually growled at you, wiping and then scratching at the now-dried blood until he could sense you. He gasped as if he were suddenly able to breathe again.

"This..." He motioned to the remains of the sigil. "This is wholly unacceptable." He put a hand on your throat, applying no pressure, but holding you down in this submissive position. "Do you understand me, Y/N?"

You nodded as best you could. He didn't smile but he looked satisfied with your response. He released your hands and grabbed your hair, dragging you up to a kneeling position before him, your back against his chest. You melted into the dominance of his touch, sighing and relaxing completely.

Your submission pleased him. He ran his free hand over your naked body, checking for injuries. He put his mouth to your ear and growled his words. "You will never hide from me again. Never. You are mine to protect. You. Are. Mine." His hand seemed to switch purposes and suddenly it wasn't looking for injuries so much as it was exploring you for the places where his touch made you gasp.

Releasing your hair, he reached down and grabbed both breasts in a firm grip, squeezing them almost to the point of pain before cupping them gently. His fingers played both nipples at once and you squirmed with pleasure.

He leaned down and sunk his teeth into the spot where your neck and shoulder joined. The spot where he had marked you with his grace. He added the deep and slightly bloody mark of his teeth right on top. You whimpered with joy. He bit just under your ear and growled fiercely, "Mine."

Nodding, you moaned breathlessly. "Yours. All yours."

"Yes." He flipped you around until he was sitting on his knees and you were straddling his pelvis. He kissed you powerfully and deeply, taking ownership of your mouth and breath and soul. By the time he finally let you up to breathe you were gasping and writhing against him, the slick from your bare core soaking his groin through layers of cloth.

He unfastened his pants and released himself from the confines of the fabric, holding you tightly when you tried to maneuver his length inside you. He bit your clavicle hard enough to bruise. "You are not in charge here. I hunted you, I caught you and now... You are mine."

His words made you so wet you felt yourself drip on his cock. He felt it too and he groaned with arousal. He growled a command. "Look at me, Y/N." He locked his gaze on yours as he sunk into you slowly, his hands on your hips controlling the pace, the angle, everything. You were just along for the ride.

He filled you deliciously full and you moaned wordlessly, not daring to look away from his painfully blue eyes. He used his strong grip to slide you up and down his shaft, every whimper and moan you released urged him to go the tiniest bit faster. Soon the sweet agony was so intense you couldn't maintain your position for one second longer. You collapsed against him, your head on his shoulder, every breath a gasping moan. He was fucking you relentlessly by now, using his angel strength, pistoning harder and faster than any Alpha could ever dream of.

He buried his face against your shoulder and breathed your name. You dug your nails into the back of his shoulders. "Mmm... Castiel... I'm going to come."

He growled and bit your shoulder briefly. "You will not claim your release until I grant you permission. Am I understood?"

Your head tilted back on your neck, your body nearly coming right then from the dominance of his words alone.

"Answer me."

"Yes, Castiel... Fuck yes..."

"Good girl." You whimpered and began to beg.

"Please Cas, I'm so close... Please..."

"No."

You buried your head against him again and sobbed your frustration. "Fuck, Cas... Please..."

"No." His voice was a fierce growl. His pace quickened and you had to focus intently on the rhythm of your breathing to hold off your orgasm.

He reached between you and put his thumb on your clit as he whispered into your ear, "Come for me, Omega."

You screamed your release, blinded by the intensity, digging your nails into his back so hard he was bloodied, but he didn't seem to care in the slightest. His own orgasm rocked through him, more powerful than any he had ever experienced and for a brief second your eyes focused enough to see his wings unfurled in all their glory, massive black shadows cast over the surrounding trees.

Your simultaneous release seemed to last for days, the pleasure drawn out so tightly it was almost pain, but a sweet pain that you never wanted to end. But eventually you both came down. You were limp and pliant in his arms, chasing your breath. He was strong but gentle beneath you. He stroked your hair and planted tiny kisses on your neck and shoulder.

You realized your heat was sated for the moment and you sighed in profound relief.

He smiled at your little sounds of complete satisfaction.

"Was that what you needed, Y/N?" He whispered against your shoulder.

You grinned and pulled back enough to look at him properly. "You are what I needed." You kissed him tenderly and whispered against his lips, "You are all I will ever need."


	5. Damned Heat, Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley triggers your heat early, the bastard. Can he fix what he started? And will you ever let him go?
> 
> Reader is a bit mouthy in this one. Crowley is, as usual, completely awesome ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Liampaynefanforlife

The brothers answered every time you called, so it was only fair that you came when they called. You found yourselves in a vamp nest in an abandoned subway. It was expansive, labyrinthine. Before you knew what was happening you were separated from the guys. Alone, in the flickering dark, surrounded by monsters.

You heard ominous sounds coming closer and you whimpered, fully expecting to be violently devoured at any moment. And then he was there. The intermittent lights stuttered on just as he showed up, almost as if he were an angel of light. But he was no angel.

He killed them all with his bare hands, tore them apart right in front of you, ignoring the way their blood ruined his precious suit. You found you couldn't look away from his show of devastating dominance. He was ruthless and strong. He was fierce and relentless. And then suddenly all the monsters were gone. All except him, that is. And Crowley stormed over to you.

You had first met several months ago when you were hunting with the brothers and he came to 'help' them. From the moment he saw you he had delighted in getting reactions from you. You always assumed his nearly undivided attention was because he thought it was funny to make you uncomfortable. It was so easy, after all. Whenever he was nearby you would become so flustered you could barely string a sentence together.

He reached you now, pinning you against the wall, one hand on either side of your shoulders, his piercing gaze delving into your soul. Literally. He could see people's souls. He had told you once that yours was like looking into the sun. At the time you thought he was just playing with you, trying to make you blush.

"You alright, Darling?" You could feel his words feather against your mouth, he was so close. His breath was slightly smokey with a hint of scotch, pleasant and warm.

His eyes left yours for only an instant, to watch your tongue wet your bottom lip. "Ho-..." You had to clear your throat. He was so damned close. "How did you know I was in trouble?"

His expression curled into a slow smile. You couldn't look away from his mouth. He put his tongue out to teasingly wet his own lips and your breath caught in your throat. Gah! How did he always make you so nervous? You brought your eyes back to his and he winked at you. And then he snapped his fingers, and was gone.

...

Dean, Sam and you drove back to the motel, each of you soaked in vamp blood. You had cleared the nest, but it hadn't been easy. You were all too exhausted to talk much. Plus you were getting sick. You could feel yourself getting a fever.

You got to the motel. The guys went into their room and you went into yours. You were glad you had your own room, you didn't want them getting sick too. You stripped out of your clothes and threw them in the trash, they were completely ruined. You took a long shower, scrubbing everything twice, until your skin was pink and you felt reasonably clean. And then you slipped into a thin t-shirt and nothing else. Your fever was getting worse. Collapsing on your bed, you were soon fast asleep.

...

You had nightmares all night. This had happened ever since you were little. Whenever you got too hot you had the most horrible nightmares.

~You were back in the vamp nest, pinned against the wall by Crowley. Only this time he leaned down and sunk his teeth into your neck until there was blood. But that wasn't the nightmare part.

Helplessly wrapped in his iron grip and gasping with pleasure, you noticed a vamp right behind him, preparing to strike, demon blade in hand. And then...

"CROWLEY!"~

You were sitting bolt upright in your bed. You could have sworn the walls were ringing with the echoes of your nightmare. And then he was there, not a trace of vamp blood, standing in the corner of the room.

"Hello, Darling." He smirked and his eyes roamed down your body, coming to rest, fixed and heated on your thighs. You glanced down and blushed harder than you ever had in your life. Your t-shirt had ridden up until it was around your hips and your lower half was totally exposed to him. You pulled the fabric of your shirt down as fast as you could. But those eyes of his were already sparking.

"Why are you here?!" You yelled at him, accusingly.

He arched a brow. "Had a feeling you needed me, Love. If I was wrong I'll just go..." He lifted a hand, preparing to snap.

"No! Please..." You trailed off, unsure what on earth possessed you to practically beg him to stay.

He smirked at you hungrily and his expression made you feel crowded, pinned again. Though he hadn't moved an inch.

"Come to me, Pet." He said in that damn sexy, gritty voice of his. He knew if he moved toward you, even a little, your brain would turn to mush. He wanted you lucid and willing when he next held you in his arms.

Your breath left you in shallow gasps. "Go away. I'm sick." You breathed.

His eyes narrowed as he considered you. "If that's what you truly want, or, if at any point tonight you'd like me to stop... just say 'scotch'. Say 'scotch' and everything stops. Repeat the word if you understand, Darling. Say it just this once so you remember."

"Scotch..." You breathed for some unknown reason, unable to look away from this massively powerful being.

"Good girl." He growled at you.

Your fever spiked and your abdomen cramped so hard you couldn't breathe. And then... the unmistakable sign... your slick coating your thighs. It was weeks early, but it was here, and it was strong. Your heat. He stared at your bare legs, transfixed.

Sometimes this happened. When an Omega was around a particularly powerful Alpha he could occasionally trigger her heat early. In those cases it was usually much stronger than normal, nearly debilitating. And sometimes if an Omega in heat was around an Alpha she was not mated to, she would instinctively lash out at him, viciously, even if she desired him, just for being too close. The theory was it would weed out weaker Alphas.

You didn't know demons could have presentations, but it kind of made sense. They started human, and his vessel was human. They were probably both Alphas.

"Get the fuck out, Crowley." You snarled, horrified this was all happening now, here, with him.

He smirked again. "Just say the word, Pet."

You snarled at him, fiercely, but you didn't say the word. "Get out!" You threw your pillow at him and he caught it with one hand. He arched a brow at you.

"That sweet talk won't work on me, I'm afraid, Love. If you want me you'll have to come get me."

You stood and stormed over, stopping so close to his body you could feel the heat radiating from him. And then you scented it. Spice and strength, sex and safety. Alpha. 

You struck out at him with one hand, aiming your nails like a claw at his eyes. He effortlessly caught your wrist in an unforgiving grip. You pressed closer and growled at him. "Get out." You tried to slap him, punch, kick, bite. You tried to knee him in the groin and that was when he spun you and held you tight against his chest, teeth just touching your neck, causing you to instinctively still and become submissive. You whimpered.

He increased the pressure of his jaw minutely but it was enough. You cramped again and slick gushed out of you and began running down your thighs. You moaned, and he wedged his thigh between your legs, millimeters from touching you. You eagerly accepted his silent offering and started grinding your soaking, aching core against the texture of his pants and the muscles of his leg.

You were gasping. "Fuck you." You forced out, even as you rode him. You felt him chuckle against your shoulder where he was trailing wet kisses and gentle bites.

"That's the general idea, Love." He purred into your ear, that fucking deep voice making you cramp again. You sobbed and he growled, his Alpha responding to your Omega's silent plea. Your need shooting through him like an arrow, straight to the core of his being.

"I'm going to take you somewhere more... Comfortable. If you don't want to go, say the word. Now." He whispered against your hair.

"Fuck off, Crowley. Like I'd go anywhere with you."

He stilled. "I'm waiting, my Darling Omega. Just say 'scotch'." You stubbornly stayed silent and he grinned like the cat who got the cream, snapped two fingers and you were instantly in a bedroom, the bed massive with satin sheets. You were still in his grasp, your back pressed against his chest.

"Let me go." The words had hardly left your lips when he released you. Your body was more languid than you had realized and you crumpled to the floor, a string of expletives streaming from your mouth. "Damn it, Crowley, what the fuck?"

He shrugged and went to lounge on the bed. "Isn't that what you wanted?" That damned smirk again.

You stood and stomped over to him. He just watched you, eyes atwinkle. Your hands went to fists and you stood motionless, unsure. He winked at you and removed his tie slowly, seductively, causing a shiver to race through you, head to toe. You swallowed hard.

"Want something, Pet?" He arched a brow.

He was playing dirty. You could play dirtier. You crossed your arms. "Not from you. Take me back to Dean." It was your turn to smirk, but only for a heartbeat, because the next thing you were aware of was being held down on Crowley's silk sheets, cheek pressed against the cool fabric, his hand firm on the back of your neck.

Your knees went up reflexively and you presented to him, baring your aching, glistening core, allowing yourself to be totally vulnerable for him. And then the bastard let you go. Again. He moved away until you could no longer feel the heat of him. You buried your face in his mattress and screamed your frustration, unconsciously rocking your hips side to side.

"Crowley..." You whined plaintively.

"Yes, Darling?" His purr came from somewhere just behind you.

Your hands fisted in his sheets and you growled fiercely in answer to him, still in presentation position.

"Did you want something, Love?" You could actually hear the smirk in his voice.

"You fucking did this to me, you need to fix it. Now." You hissed at him.

He chuckled softly. "I'm afraid I need a bit more than that, Darling. I need you to tell me what you'd like me to do to you. In excruciating detail."

Smug bastard. Why couldn't he live up to his King of Hell reputation and just fucking take you? Hard and fast and primal...

He cleared his throat. "I'm waiting."

You responded in a silky, sexy voice. "I'd really love it if you'd fuck off."

"Really, now." His whisper was right in your ear. When did he get so close? Your fever was getting so intense his body heat didn't even register, otherwise you would have felt him. His breath ghosted over your cheek and then his teeth were barely touching the sweet spot on your neck. You groaned as your heat spiked again. "Tell me what you need, Omega." He whispered.

"Touch me." You gasped.

He tutted you. "You can do better than that, Darling."

You sobbed helplessly for an instant before taking a breath and trying again. You were getting pissed. "Put your fingers on my pussy before I bite them the fuck off, asshole."

He belted out a genuine chuckle of delight even as he slid his fingers through your wet heat. You groaned and pressed back against his hand, trying to get him to push his fingers inside you or touch your clit, but he was content to tease you until you died from need, apparently.

"Clit. And inside." You ordered him between gasping breaths. You screamed into his mattress again when his fingers left you entirely, but they were replaced in seconds with the scruffy wetness of his mouth.

"Oh, fuck yes..." He started eating you out like he was starving, alternating between plunging his tongue inside your hungry pussy and flicking it over your throbbing clit.

Your fever spiked again but instead of pain this time it registered as delicious tension and you wanted more. You wanted him to mate you.

"Crowley?..." You whispered.

"Bit busy at the mo', Love." He said briefly before returning to his ministrations.

You whimpered. "Crowley, fuck me. Please." All of the will to fight had left you. You just wanted to be taken. Claimed. By him. "Please..." You whimpered again and he moved away from you. You heard him snap his fingers and your t-shirt was gone. Then you felt his bare thigh nudging your knees a bit further apart.

"You ready, Darling?" He whispered, one hand going to your upper back to hold you in presentation position, his other hand possessively on the front of your thigh.

You were so ready you nearly wept. "Fuck... Please..."

And then he was filling you up, using his grip on your leg to pull you against him. His hard cock was a bit too big to fit comfortably, which was perfect. You wanted to be uncomfortably full of him. Stretched stingingly tight around him. 

He bottomed out with a grunt and began fucking you very slowly. Your eyes rolled back in your head as he pressed in and out of you. His gentleness surprised you.

After a while of him thrusting softly and the tension building slowly but exponentially, you found yourself rocking your hips back to meet his, making him slam deeper and harder inside you.

"Fuck me harder, you fucking tease!" You snarled at him.

He growled and started slamming into you, both hands gripping your thighs for leverage.

You moaned and whimpered as he took you with the strength of a demon. The dominance of a king. The passion of an Alpha.

One of his hands came around to the front of you to tickle your clit. A series of whiskery kisses peppered over your back. Your breath was fast and shallow and his was too, warm against your skin.

"I'm close, Love." He whispered.

You growled at him, "Bite me, Crowley. Claim me."

He stilled completely but only for a moment. "You're sure, Darling?"

You whimpered, desperately needing him to move again.

"Claim me, Alpha." You breathed.

It was his turn to whimper then. His cock twitched inside you and he began pounding you with renewed gusto. One hand went to your throat, not choking, just holding firmly as he dragged you upright, your back against his bare chest.

The fingers of his free hand firm on your clit rubbed harder and he whispered gruffly, right into your ear, "Come for me, Omega. Come for your Alpha."

You had no choice but to obey as he ripped your climax from your body. You were literally in hell right now but you'd never known such bliss. The tension inside you snapped and exploded into shimmering ecstasy, your pussy clamping down on him, his name screaming from your lips. And then he bit you, hard, just like in your dreams and you felt your skin break. You came all over again, keening and trembling, chanting his name, over and over.

He roared around your neck muscle, jaw still clamped tight to your wound as he reached his own release. You felt him start to swell, and then start to pull away while he still could. You pressed closer to him.

"Knot me, Alpha." You whispered. He groaned deeply with pleasure and shoved his rapidly thickening knot back inside you. The stretch was intense, but it was exactly what you needed from him. He sat back on his knees, pulling you back too, causing you to settle all your weight on him, impaling yourself on his length.

He pinched your clit viciously to distract you from the pain as his knot continued to grow inside you, making you gasp and whimper. You realized you were softly chanting his name again. Did you do that often? Was that how he always knew when you needed him? His knot kept stretching you and a sob left your throat.

"Just a bit more, Darling." He licked at your bloody wound and his knot held steady as he slowly stopped spilling his release inside you.

He maneuvered you both very carefully until you were laying down, still connected, on his bed. He stroked your side and hip adoringly, pressing soft kisses to the place where he left his mark, claiming you as his.

"Did I adequately satisfy you, my Queen?" He asked with a smirk as he kissed your shoulder.

You moaned and reached back, stroking his head lovingly. "What the fuck do you think?" You whispered with a little grin.

He chuckled softly and held you closer. "I think we're going to make quite a pair, Love."


	6. "Good Alpha", Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer has always loved the thought of being dominated, but his vessel is an Alpha. Lucky he found you.
> 
> Incredibly graphic and filthy, please read warnings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically all pure filth. The filthiest thing I have ever written. Ever.
> 
> Probably needs another chapter, so consider this part one.
> 
> Warnings- knife play (no blood), sub Luci, dom reader, a shit load of teasing, oh yeah- and cursing, impromptu bondage, orgasm control, unconventional use of cum, Luci eats his own cum (sorry if that's not your thing, I did use the word 'filthy'.)
> 
> Sorry in advance.

You always felt like a freak. Ever since a just after you presented when you were fifteen years old. It wasn't visible, no one could scent your deviance, it wasn't even apparent to most who knew you. At first even you weren't aware there was anything wrong.

But it became painfully apparent when you tried to be intimate with your first 'boyfriend'. You had just presented as an Omega and your hormones were running wild. Suddenly every available Alpha in your school wanted to date you. You chose one at random and decided to use him to scratch your itch.

But when you were both naked and in his bed, he tried to hold you down in presentation position. Later your friends who also presented as Omegas would talk about how much they loved being overpowered. You did not. You broke his nose and left, even more frustrated than before.

You had tried to date Omegas, mostly females since male Omegas were so very rare. They let you take control, but they quickly grew bored with you, and you with them. You didn't smell like an Alpha. And neither did they.

So you had resigned yourself to your fate. You were a freak of nature, plain and simple. You would live a life unfulfilled. And you would die alone.

 

You didn't see him at first, you felt him. He was behind you in the club. He pressed himself close against you and touched your hips with his large, warm hands as you moved together.

He didn't grab you, he didn't crush your bones with his grip, he didn't yank you roughly against his pelvis like so many other Alphas had tried to do. He simply placed his hands on you to feel you move with the music.

At first you thought maybe he was a male Omega. But when you leaned your head back against his shoulder, nuzzled his neck and breathed in you scented him. He was all Alpha. He just wasn't an asshole.

Other Alphas approached you and the male at your back didn't even growl, though you could feel through his gentle hand on your stomach that he didn't want to let you go. So you did what you had to to dissuade their attentions.

Some were turned away with a glare, some with a few well-uttered acidic words. A few felt the need to push until you gave their teeth a taste of your elbow. But eventually they all got the message and left you the hell alone.

You danced with your hard-won prize, grinding back against him mercilessly until his breath came in ragged gasps against your ear and the bulge in his pants must have been painful. You grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the club, guiding him to your car and opening the door, pushing him into the passenger seat. He didn't resist.

You hustled over to the driver's side and hopped in, glancing over at him, actually seeing him for the first time.

You stilled and your breath caught. He was broad and strong, dark blonde with dark blue eyes, his expression neutral but his eyes playful. He was sitting exactly where you put him, his Alpha scent almost as intoxicating as his obedient energy. His face was slightly scruffy and his outfit was thrown together, jeans, t-shirt, work shirt. You smiled at him. He winked at you.

"Buckle up." You told him. He obeyed instantly.

 

At your apartment building you pulled him out of the car by the hand and dragged him up the stairs to your place, unlocking and opening the door, pulling him inside and closing it forcefully behind him. You pushed him up against the wood and he let you. He was big. Bigger than you, but you were very clearly in charge, and the fact that he was eagerly surrendering control to you was exciting.

His eyes were heavy-lidded, deep and flashing. You tugged his unbuttoned blue work shirt halfway down his arms so it acted as a kind of restraint around his elbows. You slid your hands under his t-shirt and let your own eyes bore into his, your gaze hungry and insistent. His breath was fast and shallow. And then you kissed him and his breath halted completely.

You bit at him, licked his bottom lip, and then plunged your tongue deep inside his mouth. You felt the seam in his split tongue and then the ends began to tickle yours. You pulled away as if you had been pleasantly burned and stared at him. He just winked at you again.

"Show me." You ordered, your voice husky with need. He obediently opened his mouth and his tongue emerged, split neatly down the middle, the ends moving independently. You couldn't help but imagine what that tongue could do to various parts of your body.

Your thigh went between his legs, rubbing insistently against his denim-covered length. He was hard and he was massive. You bit your lip to stifle a groan of lust and his eyes went even darker with arousal. He tried to raise his hands, to touch you, and you grabbed him and spun him so his chest slammed into your door. You yanked down his shirt behind his back and tied it around his wrists. He groaned deep in his throat and began to thrust his hips helplessly against your door.

Apparently he really, really liked being dominated. And that was more than alright with you.

Grabbing his hair tightly you forced him to his knees and guided him, crawling without aid of his hands, to your living room. You helped him up and into a sitting position in an arm chair, hands still bound behind his back.

"Don't fucking move." You breathed into his ear. Shudders of pleasure wracked his body so strongly you could feel them, but he obeyed you. You went and got a sharp knife from the kitchen and came back. He saw what you had and looked up at your face without a trace of fear, only mild curiosity.

"Hold still." You said as you straddled his knees. You slid the blade beneath his t-shirt and sliced it up the middle, careful not to cut him, baring his torso to your gaze. You left him for a moment to put the knife away and when you came back you were pleased to see he hadn't moved a muscle.

You straddled him again, this time grinding your core against his lap. Running your fingers through his hair, you kissed him, deep and slow. He moaned passionately, voice rough and sexy. Pulling away, you ran your hands over his bare chest. "Talk to me. Let me hear you." You commanded before devouring his neck and shoulder with hungry kisses.

He had to clear his throat before any words would come. "Use me, Omega, please... Take anything you want from me, Do anything. Just don't stop touching me... Oh, fuck..." He trailed off as you ground yourself more firmly against his lap, reducing him to a gasping and quivering mess. His voice was like honey-wrapped sin soaked in whiskey, and you were determined to hear more of it. Preferably begging.

You bit your way down his neck, his collar bone, between his pecs, over his abs until you were kneeling between his legs and he was panting and mumbling incoherently. You kissed his hard cock softly and repeatedly with a wet, open mouth, his jeans still providing a barrier. You pressed a particularly close kiss to the denim and breathed a puff of your hot, damp breath directly onto where his length was. His hips bucked and he whimpered.

"Mmm... Good Alpha." You purred, pleased with his responsiveness.

"Please, Omega. Please..." He sounded absolutely wrecked, it was beautiful.

"Please what?" You asked lightly as you popped the button on his fly.

You stopped playing with his pants then, just running your hands over the tight muscles in his thighs. "Touch me." He growled.

You chuckled softly and ran your fingertips over his knees. "I am touching you."

He sobbed his frustration. "Touch my cock. Fuck..."

You unzipped him and he lifted his hips so you could slide down his jeans and boxers. His cock sprung free and your mouth watered. He was so hard and so big and so close to your mouth. You wanted to taste him. So you did.

You licked him first, from the thick base to the straining purple head. You pushed your tongue into his weeping slit, moaning at the salty taste of him. And then you took him deep in your mouth until he hit your throat. You barely registered his groans, his thrashing, his reaching desperately to grab your hair but finding his hands still tied firmly behind him. He eventually had no choice but to surrender and take whatever you gave him.

One of your hands went to his bare chest, alternatively scratching and petting him. The other hand went to his balls, holding them gently, squeezing lightly.

"Omega... I'm so close... I'm going to..." He was panting.

You pulled off of him with a slick pop. "Don't you dare, Alpha. I'm not done with you yet. I'll tell you when." His cock strained toward you at your dominant tone and his head fell back against the chair. His sobbing, desperate moans were like music as you continued to tease him, tongue swirling around the head, hand squeezing his length.

He was sobbing outright now and his hips twitched once, twice. Your hands left him and his head snapped up to see what you were doing. You whipped off your shirt and unclipped your bra, letting it slide to the floor before taking him back in hand. You stroked him a few times and aimed his cock at your bare breasts.

"Come for me, Alpha." His hips bucked and he roared his release, thick white ropes of cum coating your tits. He watched it all, transfixed. When he finally stopped cumming he could barely move. You gave him a few minutes to recover and then made him lean forward and you released his hands. You stood between his knees, his chest still bare and his softened cock still exposed.

"Lick me clean." You commanded. He gazed at you adoringly and spent several minutes licking himself off of every inch of your breasts, sucking, biting, nibbling. His eyes didn't leave yours once.

When he was done you put your arms around his neck and kissed his head.

"Good Alpha." You whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna go shower now.


	7. Winsandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Reader/Dean sandwich!!!
> 
> For ElvenEyes32 ❤️

Thanks a lot, winter. Thanks a lot, biology. Thanks a lot, Cas.

You were royally screwed and so were the guys, they just didn't know it yet. You had planned to pick up your blockers and suppressants yesterday, but Mother Nature had decided to let loose with a freak blizzard that made the roads impassable. You had tried to call for Cas to bring your meds or get you to somewhere else so you could deal with your impending heat alone. But he wasn't answering.

So here you were, dangerously close to your heat, trapped in the bunker with two uber-alphas. Your buddies. They were like brothers to you. Really hot, muscular, potent brothers. With biceps as thick as your thighs and abs you could lick for days... Shit.

You checked your temperature. 102.3. Double shit. You were officially in heat.

There was a gentle knock on your door. It had to be Sam. You opened the door just enough so you could see out. "Hey." You greeted him uncomfortably, your temperature rising enough so that you wanted to take off your clothes to cool down.

"Hey, Y/N... I know something's up. What is it?" His hazel eyes went puppy-dog with concern.

"Who says anything is wrong?" You asked defensively.

"Well, you're usually running around here helping with research, cleaning up after us and making sure we eat something substantial. I'm not opposed to you taking a break, by any means, but you've been hiding in your room all night."

You shrugged. "I'm just tired. Feeling a little down. That's all."

He narrowed his eyes at you suspiciously. Because Mother Nature had a twisted sense of humor she chose that instant to spike your temperature and make your pelvis cramp. You gasped and tried to act normal. Like that was possible, bent in half with slick coating your undies and your scent billowing from your very pores.

Sam's eyes went wide suddenly. "Y/N..."

You buried your face in your hands. "I was going to go grab my meds yesterday. I was still supposed to have a few days, it's early! And now the three of us are stuck and I'm completely out of meds and Cas isn't answering..." You burst into tears. Sam put his strong arms around you and you buried your face into his neck, breathing in his scent. All it did was make your temperature spike again.

Sam cleared his throat. "So... We should probably tell Dean. Sometimes Cas will answer him when he wont answer anyone else." Your pelvis cramped again and you groaned in pain as the slick began to coat your thighs. Sam grunted and forced himself to step away from you. "Let's go find Dean." He said, strained. He turned quickly and walked away.

 

Dean was in the kitchen trying his best to do research. It was making him crazy, being trapped in the bunker. Even more than normal. He felt like he was crawling out of his skin. And then you and Sam came in. And the anxious feeling got so much worse. He glanced up at you, instantly aware that something was very wrong.

He stood up. "What's going... uhh..." He groaned and you gasped as another stab of pain shot through you. Dean glanced down at his pants, which were rapidly getting tighter. He glanced at Sam's already tight pants and then quickly looked away, eyes landing on and fixing to the slick coating your thighs. 

Sam cleared his throat. "We were wondering if you could call Cas. Y/N has a... an issue."

"Cas!!!" Dean yelled immediately. There was no answer for him either.

You whimpered pitifully, wanting nothing more than to strip off all your clothes and belly-flop into the snow. "Shit, I'm so sorry guys..."

"Not your fault, Y/N." Sam uttered through clenched teeth.

"I'm gonna go back to my room. Maybe distance and a door will help." You turned to go and a hand caught your elbow. You glanced up to see Sam, pupils blown and panting mouth open slightly. Then you heard a growl... from Dean.

Dean stalked toward you and grabbed Sam's wrist painfully tight, pulling his hand off of you. You could actually hear Sam's bones grinding together. Neither of them was currently touching you, and you took the opportunity to listen to your screaming instincts and run for your life. The middle of an Alpha fight was toward the very top of your "worst ways to die" list.

You sprinted to your room and slammed the door, locking it, knowing it wouldn't hold them for long. You began desperately praying to Cas while stripping off every piece of your clothing.

When you were naked you slipped into the tiny bathroom adjacent to your bedroom and turned the water on cold. You stood under the icy stream, the only sounds reaching your ears the pounding of your heart and the spray of the water.

Which is why it took you by total surprise when your upper arm was grabbed harshly and you were pulled from the shower, dripping wet in more ways than one, straight back into a bare, broad and muscular chest.

The scent of aroused Alpha made you crazy with lust and you arched your hips back against the denim-covered bulge behind you. A mouth came down onto your shoulder, kissing and biting as the bulge thrust against you a few times. You moaned over and over, like a frikking porn star. Fingers entered your hungry core and you screamed your pleasure.

Your whimpers slowly turned to words and you were soon begging. "Please, Alpha, fuck me, please... It aches so much. I need your knot inside me. Ohh Fuck..."

Another hand reached between your thighs and thick fingers started playing with your clit. The sensations overwhelmed you. Fingers of one hand inside you, fingers of another on your clit, a strong, warm hand holding your arm tight... Something tickled your brain, registering as not quite right. Wasn't that too many hands?

But before you could examine it too closely Dean was in front of you, blissfully naked and kissing you hard, pressing you back into the firm, warm chest behind you. The hand on your arm moved down to your ass and it was joined by another, two large hands picking you up and shoving you towards Dean.

You wrapped your legs around Dean and he nestled the head of his cock against your dripping core, waiting until you were squirming, whimpering, begging above him before finally cramming you blissfully full. Sam's hands on your hips helped you ride his brother and your head fell back against his shoulder, your neck unable to support its weight for one more minute.

Dean grunted as he pounded hard and deep into you. "Fuck, she's tight, Sammy."

Sam chuckled softly, breath feathering against your neck. "Can hardly wait."

Dean put his hands on your ass and Sam reached up, hefting and squeezing your breasts, fingers tweaking your nipples. You reached one hand back and tangled it in Sam's hair, your other hand going to your clit, circling and teasing yourself just right.

After pounding you for what felt like hours Dean's rhythm began to falter. "Cum all over me, Baby. Let me feel you." Dean's voice was strained and you knew he was close. Your back arched and one of Sam's hands went to your clavicle, pinning you in place against his chest as you writhed and bucked and screamed your release. Dean buried his face between your naked breasts and groaned deeply as he spilled inside you.

You barely got a chance to catch your breath when Sam growled into your ear, "My turn." He snarled and he nipped your shoulder with his teeth, hard.

He slipped one hand under the back of your knees, uncaring that Dean's cum was dripping down your legs along with fresh waves of your slick. You still felt feverish and you clung to Sam. You were a little frightened, usually your heat would have eased a bit at this point but it felt like it was just ramping up.

"Don't worry, Omega. We'll take good care of you." Sam whispered into your hair. He carried you to his bedroom and dropped you face first on his bed. He grabbed your hips in his large hands and wrangled you into presentation position, wasting no time in filling you slowly with his hard and heavy length.

You gasped at how primal the position was, how perfectly he filled your already well-used and sensitive pussy. He tightened his grip on your hips and began to fuck you brutally hard and fast.

Your hands fisted in the sheets by your shoulders and you sobbed wordlessly at the intensity of the sensations wracking your body. Sam growled and continued to slam into you, and then you felt a soft touch on your cheek.

You couldn't see and you weren't sure if it was because the lights were off, your eyes were closed or parts of your brain were just shorting out, but you couldn't bring yourself to care. You instinctively opened your lips and your senses were flooded with the taste of Dean as the velvety head of his once-again hard cock slipped into your mouth. 

You moaned around him and his fingers tightened in your hair. Sam pounded you from behind as Dean rammed himself deep into your throat. The scent of powerful Alphas permeated your every working brain cell and you moaned deeply around Dean as your body clenched around Sam. You didn't know if it was yet another orgasm or a continuation of the first, but it didn't matter. You existed on another plane, one where your instincts were in total control of you and they were handing every ounce of that control to these two powerful Alphas. You were quite literally and enthusiastically just along for the ride.

Dean growled as he came again, thick into your throat, and then Sam was shouting his release, his knot swelling, stretching you deliciously as his thrusts faltered, slowed and eventually stopped.

The three of you were covered in sweat and cum, panting like beasts, and Sam was stuck fast inside you. You whimpered into the mattress, beyond exhausted and your heat completely satisfied, at least for the moment.

Dean very gently helped Sam maneuver you onto your sides before collapsing on the other side of you on the bed. You were sandwiched by Alphas and your Omega side purred like the cat who got the cream.

A ruffle of feathers and a flap of fabric sounded, followed by a low, gruff voice. "I'm sorry I was detained, Y/N. I did hear your call and I brought your medicine." Cas glanced up from a small white paper bag, noticing your situation for the first time. "I apologize. I did not realize you were copulating."

You started laughing so hard you barely noticed your two alphas simultaneously growl, "Go away, Cas!"

Thanks a lot, winter. Thanks a lot, biology. And thanks, a lot, Cas.


	8. Just Desserts- Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While your boyfriend is away you might as well play! He won’t mind... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a more-smutty, less-fluffy plan for this one, but it decided to write itself this way. Whatevs, I think it’s still good!  
> ❤️❤️❤️

He was late. Again. And you were livid.

You knew that angels didn't necessarily have the same relationship with time that humans did but you had just sat Gabriel down and had this conversation with him for literally hours until you finally thought he understood. Friday night was your time as a couple. Seven o'clock sharp, you had a standing weekly dessert date.

And now it was seven twenty five, according to your watch.

Screw him. You were going to have dessert by yourself.

You scooped a generous portion of your favorite flavor ice cream onto a cone, put the container back in the freezer and went to see what Sam and Dean were doing.

You found them in the library researching. Like usual. You hopped up on the research table between them and began to eat your ice cream.

"Y/N, please don't get drips on the books. You really shouldn't have that in here." Sam nagged at you.

"Relax, mom." You said. Dean snorted. You smirked. "I'm good at catching the drips, see?"

You dragged your pink tongue up the sides of the cone several times and swirled your tongue around the top of the ice cream before opening wide and putting the frozen treat far back in your mouth and sucking slowly while pulling it out. It made a slurping sound and a slight 'pop' when your lips released it and you moaned softly at the taste. A drip of ice-creamy goodness fell from the cone and onto your cleavage.

"Oops..." It was sitting toward the top of your bosom so you just hoisted your breast, leaned down and licked it off of your décolletage without really thinking about it. "Mmm..."

You glanced up to find both of your friends staring hard at you. You blushed a bit under their scrutiny.

"What? I didn't get any on the books." You said.

Sam cleared his throat and tried to get back to work but the ever-helpful Dean pointed out another drip. "You're about to lose some more there."

You didn’t notice Sam flashing Dean his patented ‘bitch face’ or Dean shrugging and smirking in reply because you returned your attention to the cone, licking and sucking and moaning. Your sweet tooth was rivaled only by your boyfriend. Your stupid late boyfriend. Your watch now read seven forty five.

You finally finished the cone and started sucking the sticky melt off your fingers, one at a time. When you had the middle one in your mouth up to the last knuckle, so deep it was tickling your throat, you glanced up at the brothers. They were watching you again, their attention rapt, and you decided to give them a show. Your mischievousness was rivaled only by your boyfriend too.

You groaned around your finger and pulled it out slowly, it was shiny and slightly red. You tickled your fingertip with the point of your tongue and giggled at the sensation. You stared at the boys as you eased two fingers into your mouth, slowly pumping them in and out, breathy groans and whimpers vibrating from your chest.

You smirked around your fingers at the guys. If they were cartoons their tongues would be rolled out on the ground. You were just adding a third finger when you heard him.

"Hey, sugar..." He was cut off abruptly at the scene before him. You sitting between the brothers, both of them leaning back slightly, mouths open and pupils blown as you continued to suggestively suck your fingers.

What? They were still sticky.

Sam and Dean quickly scooted themselves tight into the table and greeted your boyfriend awkwardly as you pointedly ignored him.

"Sugar..." He said in a warning tone, almost a growl. You glanced over your shoulder and winked at him, running your tongue up your fingers and in little circles around your fingertips.

That earned you an actual growl. You gave him an innocent face. "What's wrong, baby? Want some?"

You smirked and he snapped his fingers, done playing. The two of you were in your bedroom in the bunker. If he was done playing, so were you. You were ticked.

"We talked about Friday nights, Gabe! I thought you understood!"

He had the audacity to look confused. "Yeah, and?"

"AND you're an hour late!" You showed him your watch and he just smirked at you. Jerk-face. "You think it's funny???"

"Sugar, you never switched your watch, did you?"

"What?"

"Daylight savings, honey bun. It's six fifty nine."

Your mouth opened and closed several times. You grabbed your phone, which always auto-set to the correct time. Dammit, he was frikking right.

"Uhm... Sorry?" You winced softly.

He crossed his arms and looked down at you. "You really think that's gonna cut it?"

"Erm.... REALLY sorry?"

He shook his head and sat on the edge of your bed, patting his lap, he still hadn't wiped that stupid smirk off his face. You grumbled and pouted but you both knew this wasn't a punishment, not really. It was a ritual of atonement, but you both enjoyed it too much to call it a punishment.

You laid down across his lap and he wasted no time pulling your skirt up and your undies down until your ass was bare for him. He smiled. "I'm gonna make your little round ass as red as a candy apple. How does that sound, cupcake?"

You grumbled an answer.

"What was that?"

You squirmed a bit. You didn't want to give in too easy but you knew he wouldn't start until you said it. "Sounds good, Loki."

He chuckled with delight and began to rain gentle smacks down onto your ass, spacing them evenly, concerned about the aesthetics. "Not red enough, sweet cheeks. You good if I go harder? You remember your safe word?"

You whimpered and squirmed some more, his act of dominance and your pose of utter submission making your Omega instincts crazy for your angel boyfriend and his oh-so-Alpha vessel.

"Pin me, Loki, please." You begged. He put one leg over the back of your thighs and one strong hand on the back of your neck. You were helpless and it made your slick flow.

"Safe word or I let you up and we go eat gummy bears and watch cartoons."

You growled at him, but answered anyway. "Splenda." You both made a yucky face when you said that word, but that was why it worked so well as a safe word.

"Good girl. Here we go." He peppered your ass with stinging smacks and by the time it was red enough for his liking you were thrashing in his hold, screaming, tears running down your cheeks and slick dripping onto his leg.

Without warning he released you and tossed you onto your stomach on the bed. "Good enough to eat, sugar."

You knew what was coming. This part always tickled. You shrieked and squirmed as he nibbled your pretty red ass, biting hard in a couple of places.

"Gabriel! I'm sorry!"

Bite. "For what, Sweetness?" Another bite.

"Aaah! For eating dessert without you!"

"Really? Anything else?" Bite, ass slap, bite, nibble.

"For... Shit! For thinking you were late."

"Mmm... Good. What else, apple dumpling?"

You bit your lip hard. This was the part you knew he was really pissed about. He had a possessive streak and as soon as you admitted what you had done you knew it would be unleashed.

Bite. "What." Harder bite. "ELSE?" Bite hard enough to make you scream.

He gave you a moment to catch your breath, and you knew if you didn't answer him now it was only going to make it worse.

"Baby, I'm sorry I teased the boys." You breathed. Gabriel growled so deep you could feel the vibrations in the air.

"So you did know what you were doing."

"Not at first..."

He grabbed your hair and tugged you up until your back was against his chest and your raw ass was against his groin. "You knew... Didn't you?" He whispered into your ear, his tight fist in your hair making you putty in his grip.

"Yes, Loki. I was a bad girl."

"Mmhmm..." His fist tightened until your hair was almost pulled from your scalp and the sting was exquisite. "And what happens to bad girls?"

You ignored how sore your backside was and ground your ass back against the bulge in his pants. "They get reminded who they belong to." You said in a gasp.

"That's right." He bent down and bit the muscle between your neck and shoulder, hard but not hard enough to break the skin. You moaned deeply and your thighs trembled. "Who do you belong to, Y/N?"

"You, Gabriel." You sighed, pressing yourself harder against his erection.

"Prove it." His growl rumbled against your back and he let go of your hair, letting you collapse on the bed. You knew what he wanted. You slid to your knees on the ground and glanced up at his stern face as you unbuckled his belt and undid his fly. You pulled his pants and boxers down in one swift motion, licking your lips when you saw how very ready he was for you.

His hand went to your hair again, gentle this time, his other hand holding the base of his cock as he guided you onto it. You swallowed him eagerly. He tasted better than any ice cream.

"I spent the day playing mediator between my older brothers." He said conversationally, as if you weren't bobbing up and down on him sucking him like a lollipop. "Do you know how stubborn archangels can be?" You rolled your eyes at him. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't see that. Anyway... The last several hours all I could think about was you. I counted down every second." You whimpered around him, feeling worse than you had since discovering your mistake.

He pulled you off of him and knelt in front of you so he could gaze into your eyes. "Do you know what I thought about?" He cupped your cheek and ran his thumb over your swollen bottom lip, your warm breath coming in pants against his touch. "I thought about what a crap boyfriend I've been. I've been so busy we had to schedule a night to be together. And when you thought I didn't show you didn't question it, you just assumed I had let you down. Again."

He leaned close and kissed you tenderly. He rested his forehead against yours and whispered, "Omega... I don't deserve you." He used his thumb to keep you from arguing. "But from this minute on I'm gonna spend my time trying to earn the right to be with you."

Your eyes locked together and you shared a moment of intimacy before you smirked mischievously. "You could start by letting me ride that silver tongue of yours."

He pretended to consider it, nodding. "I guess I could.” He winked at you. “You do still owe me dessert."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter took me like 3 weeks to finish, this one took an hour and a half.
> 
> Sometimes writer’s block is like popping a cork!


	9. Protective Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get hurt on a hunt. Your Alpha is not pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If knife play squicks you out, maybe skip this one? But honestly it’s not that bad.
> 
> Threat heavy, gore light.
> 
> Kind of sweet. And smutty!

It didn't really hurt that bad. It was a flesh wound, really. Really.

Oh, who the hell were you kidding? You had been stabbed in the gut with a rusty pipe. The pain was so bad you could barely breathe and the blood just wouldn't stop.

"Hang in there, Y/N." Dean huffed as he scooped you out of the Impala and rushed you into the motel room, Sam holding the door open wide. Dean laid you out on the bed and pressed his shirt more firmly to your belly. "Cas! Where the hell are you!?" He screamed.

A flutter announced the angel's arrival and he immediately brushed Dean to the side and placed his hands on your wound. It burned for an instant and then the pain was gone and the blood finally stopped pouring.

You struggled to catch your breath, the memory of the pain still making your heart race. "Thank you, Cas." You gasped.

Sam had barely closed the door when it was thrown open again, a livid Lucifer haloed in the setting sunlight behind him.

"Shit." You, Dean and Sam all breathed.

Luci stormed in and went straight to you, tearing off what was left of your shirt leaving you in your bra, running his hands over your soft and unmarred stomach. "What happened?" He growled, more a command than a question.

"I'm fine, see? No wounds." You winced slightly, realizing the sheer volume of blood on your clothes and Dean's ruined shirt would tell your enraged boyfriend all he needed to know.

Without warning he wheeled around, advancing on the brothers and the angel. "What were you thinking, taking my Omega on a hunt? She got injured, she could have died!"

Sam and Castiel stayed wisely silent, but Dean stood and got in Lucifer's face. "Hey, she's a damned good hunter. Or at least she was before she met you and you declawed her."

"Dean..." You tried, but the Alphas were posturing and couldn't hear you.

"I am her Alpha. It's my job to keep her safe. I don't appreciate you undermining me." Lucifer stood taller. He was a bit shorter than Dean but the immensity of his leashed power made him seem titanic.

"Great job, asshole." Dean quipped flippantly.

You could feel Lucifer's leash snap and you were between them in an instant. "Stop! Please. Luci, the guys didn't take me hunting. I went on my own. They found me. They saved me. Thank you for trying to protect me Dean, but this was all me."

Your Alpha looked at you incredulously and you gulped when you saw the hurt and rage fill his eyes.

Without a word he grabbed your arm and ghosted you away to your shared bedroom, the familiar ambiance suddenly ominous.

He dragged you against his body and growled quietly into your ear. “Strip. Now.” Before releasing you abruptly, causing you to stumble slightly.

You knew better than to argue with your Alpha, especially when he was so (justifiably) angry with you. He was the Devil himself, but you trusted him implicitly and you knew he’d never hurt you. That still didn’t mean you wanted to push him right now.

You peeled your remaining clothes away as efficiently as you could. Bra, pants, shoes and socks, underwear, until you were bare before him. His eyes raked fire over your flesh, taking in every inch of you and you realized he was looking for injuries.

“Luci... honey, I’m fine. Castiel healed me...”

“... Why didn’t you call for me?” He interrupted.

You gaped a bit, like a fish, trying and failing to come up with a reason. Or at least one that wouldn’t stoke his ire any further.

Apparently you took several seconds too long because the next thing you knew he had you pinned to the wall with one large hand wrapped around your throat, barely squeezing. His eyes were blazing, his teeth clenched and bared.

“Why, Y/N? Why did you go in the first place? Did you get bored? Did you want danger? Excitement?”

You trembled slightly beneath his grip and his eyes narrowed. “That’s it, isn’t it? You want danger and excitement.” He took his hand from you. “Get on the damn bed. On your back.”

You hesitated a moment.

“NOW.” He said, the command ringing through the room and down your spine. You rushed to obey, draping yourself across his king sized bed and waiting patiently for whatever it was he had in mind.

He made quick work of fitting soft leather cuffs on your wrists and securing you to the headboard. He climbed on top of you, still fully clothed, and straddled your hips, staring down at you, expression carefully blank. You shivered beneath him but didn’t dare move a muscle.

He reached into his back jeans pocket and took out a wicked pocket knife, flicking it open and turning it a bit so the light could glint off of it. You couldn’t look away from the sharp edge of the obviously dangerous blade.

“We’re going to play a game, baby. You and I both know you prefer a bit of pain with your pleasure. Tonight we’re going to see how far that preference goes. You ready?” He smirked evilly and you nodded nervously. He had never looked at you with such coldness in his eyes and it honestly frightened you a little.

His free hand clenched tight on your jaw. “Look at my eyes. And answer with words.”

Your eyes snapped to his and you whimpered softly at the hunger in his gaze.

“Are you ready to play our little game, Baby?”

You nodded. “Yes, Lucifer.” You could barely manage a whisper, you throat felt thick and tight, but it was enough for him. He changed his grip to a gentle caress on your cheek and, without warning, you felt the blade bite into your ribs. When you reflexively yanked your head down intending to look at your wound you found his hand on your jaw again, forcing you to face him.

“No, baby. You look at me.” You gasped as a ribbon of fire trailed along your ribs and he flicked his wrist with a flourish, the brutal sting making you fight against his hold. He wasn’t even looking at his work, his eyes fixed on yours as he cut you.

“Is this what you’ve been missing, living here with me? It’s too safe, is that it? You crave the risk? The excitement? Did you forget who you belong to, Love? The things I’m capable of?” He growled against your ear. “I am the fucking Devil.” He jabbed the blade under your ribs and twisted viciously. Tears began to stream down your cheeks, the shock of his actions breaking your heart.

He found your eyes again and brought the blade up slowly, it was clean of blood. And the blade was folded safely inside.

“I am also your fucking Alpha. It is my job, my oath and my privilege to protect you.” He whispered, tears threatening to flood his cheeks now too. The hilt had scraped your skin and it had hurt and stung and burned and even left marks, but he had not cut you. He never would. “Don’t ever put yourself in danger like that again, Y/N.” You nodded, unable to find words and he tossed the blade somewhere onto the middle of the floor.

He kissed his way slowly down your neck, soothing your tight throat with gentle nibbles. He kissed your breasts tenderly and then laved affection on the scrapes covering your ribs. You were so overwhelmed with sensation you barely registered him removing his shirt. He kissed down your belly slowly and slipped out of his pants.

“Look at me.” He said softly. You looked down, past your bruised and scraped ribs, your soft belly, to find your Alpha’s massive bare shoulders holding your naked thighs apart, his piercing gaze hungry and almost predatory. And you could barely wait to be devoured.

His eyes never left yours as he bent to worship your core with his mouth, forked tongue tickling and tasting, scruff raking your sensitive inner thighs, soft growls sending your whole body into tremors.

He coaxed your release with a hunger that was designed to drive you mad and the second you recovered from your climax you wanted him again.

He crawled his way up your body, eyes and fingers and tongue composing sonnets of adoration as he moved. He kissed you as he entered you, deep and rough and possessive on both accounts.

You lost track of where your bodies diverged and you became one, so in sync it felt almost sinful, the intensity of the pleasure something only the Devil himself could provide.

And then he pulled out and flipped you onto your knees, your hands still firmly affixed to the headboard. And he was inside you again, this time so much more primal and raw. You bared your neck out of pure instinct, but you didn’t really expect him to give you what you wanted most. You had been begging him to claim you for months and he kept saying the time wasn’t right.

So when you felt his teeth on your sweet spot you half thought you were dreaming. You had dreamed it so often.

And then he moaned and bit down and you felt your flesh open to him, you spilling your blood into him as he spilled his seed into you. And your heartbeat sang in your ears and it was the music of your angel and you never wanted it to end.

 

Hours later you lay with his knot stretching you tight, again filling you with his come, his arm heavy around you, his mouth lovingly nuzzling his fresh claim, and you whispered to him with a mischievous twinkle in your eye...

“Next time I get the urge to go hunting... I promise to try to let you know before I leave.”

His responding rumbling growl against your back made you shiver, already eager for yet another round with your protective Alpha.


	10. I’m Glad It Was You- Bobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That’s right, Bobby smut. If you don’t like it, please skip this chapter.
> 
> Anyone talking smack about my sweet scruffy Bobby will be pouted at. Severely. You have been warned.

You were staying with your uncle Bobby. He wasn’t really your uncle, more like a big brother and best friend. And he was the closest thing to family you’d ever had. He always fussed over you, made sure you ate, slept and didn’t hang around the wrong crowd. He had strongly warned off Dean and Sam’s flirtation attempts when you first met them and they had treated you like a little sister ever since.

Bobby was your rock. Your safe place. He was your hero. He was home.

You trusted him to take care of you, no matter what. So one morning you came shuffling down the stairs, feeling like run-over crap, confident your Bobby would make you feel better.

“Hey, Darlin’.” Bobby began, pausing when he turned from cooking breakfast and actually saw you. “You don’t look so good, Sweetheart. Maybe you should head back to bed.”

You groaned pitifully, sinking into a kitchen chair. “Bobby, I think I’m sick.”

He rolled his eyes at you. “That’s what I just got done saying. Now get your behind back in bed, I don’t need you spreading the flu all over my damn house.”

He shooed you up the stairs and followed with a plate of food and a glass of juice which he set on the desk in your room where it lay forgotten.

You tried sleeping but you were having vivid nightmares and they just kept getting worse. In the last one you were on fire from the inside out and some kind of slimy creature was taking its rusty, razor sharp claws to your lower belly. You woke up screaming, and you kept screaming because you could still feel yourself burning and the agony still twisted in your abdomen.

Bobby practically busted down your bedroom door to get to you and then stopped dead in his tracks, shock plain on his face.

“Y/N, Baby, you’re...” He trailed off and then just backed out of the room. The brief instant he was in proximity to you was enough for you to pick up on the most delicious scent you had ever known- motor oil, gun powder, soft warm denim and a heady, nameless but familiar spice that left you drooling.

Suddenly you were hungry. Famished. Craving something... but not food.

You heard the front door open and close and a car start up and drive away. You screamed your frustration to the ceiling until your throat was raw before letting yourself lapse back into fitful unconsciousness.

 

You woke slowly from a rare nightmare-free sleep, your fever so intense it made you lethargic. You caught a scent... antiseptic and sharp. Bitter like unripe lemons. Unfamiliar and very much unwelcome. A hand touched your stomach and you reacted instinctively, grabbing the wrist and applying blunt force backwards to the elbow. You heard a pop and were gratified to hear a scream of agony and then the intrusive scent faded.

Unconsciousness took you like a wave, and you gratefully let yourself slip under once again.

 

“I’m sorry, son, I had no idea she’d react like that. She’s a late bloomer and this is her first heat, she’s probably scared out of her mind.” Bobby tended to the male nurse he had found at a local bar. An Alpha. He figured either way the guy could help you, either by giving you medicine or... other things he’d rather not think about a stranger doing with you.

Bobby finished up splinting the Alpha’s arm. The guy was surprisingly level headed.

“She dislocated my elbow but it will heal soon enough. It was my fault for touching her before she accepted my scent. She’s deep in heat, no medication will help her now. You can try to keep her fever down and let her ride it out or you can find an Alpha she will accept. She’ll probably pull through either way, she’s strong. It’s up to you.”

Bobby nodded, thanked the nurse and made sure he was ok to drive home.

Once he was alone in the living room Bobby poured himself a strong drink and sat in his favorite chair to think.

Probably pull through... probably. Probably... He wasn’t entirely sure he was okay with that uncertainty. But what else could he do? He didn’t want to get another Alpha. He didn’t know if you’d kill the next one. Or worse, if you accepted them...

A growl left his chest and his eyes widened in surprise. Your scent must have been affecting him more than he realized. If he didn’t know better he’d think he was getting downright possessive of you. To be honest, if you hadn’t dislocated the Alpha nurse’s arm he might have done it himself...

Bobby drained his drink and stood, intending to go check on you and make sure your fever wasn’t dangerously high.

 

You were swimming in flames. The creature at your belly was chomping away, your womb a mass of spaghetti sauce beneath his teeth and claws. It was agony, but you were too exhausted to fight anymore. A hopeless whimper left your lips, a sound of utter despair.

And then there was a soft breeze. And that delicious scent... you needed more. You needed it to live. You reached out and your hand was on Bobby’s scruffy face, you opened your eyes and his kind and gentle gaze was fixed on you.

“Help me...” You whispered. “Please, Bobby.”

He was taken aback. He knew he smelled like a familiar Alpha to you, but he didn’t realize you were actually aware of who he was.

And then your mouth was on his, and his mind went blank. You kissed him hungrily, sighing in relief as the flames receded a bit and the pain in your belly eased a fraction.

You moved closer to him, tearing off his ball cap so you could fist his hair, your tongue insistent against his lips, your teeth nipping when he hesitated to open to you.

You pushed him back against the headboard and straddled his lap, tearing your sweat and slick soaked night shirt over your head and tossing it away, leaving you naked in Bobby’s lap, kissing him desperately.

You got frustrated and broke the kiss long enough to growl at him. “Touch me, damn it.”

His eyes were impossibly wide, his lips pink and slightly swollen from your kisses. “Y/N, Baby...”

“Shut up and touch me, Bobby. Now.” You ordered. His hands went to your hips and you pressed your pelvis against his, grinding his jeans. “More.” You purred into his shoulder, kissing and licking the pulse point below his ear, making him groan deeply.

You bit his neck and he growled fiercely, flipping you so you were beneath him, his hips cradled between your thighs.

The flames and the beast from your nightmares were forgotten. Your need was still intense, but relief was within your grasp. So you reached down and grasped it.

Bobby’s head dropped gently to your chest and he cursed softly as you stroked him through the denim.

His senses were filled with the powerful scent of needy Omega. You were pliant; wet, hot and ready beneath him. And you were touching him. Begging for him. He was a man, damn it, not a saint.

He stripped off his vest, flannel and undershirt, desperate to feel you against his bare skin. Your breasts pressed against his downy chest hair and you groaned as a fresh wave of slick made your back arch.

He was kissing your neck now, nipping his way down the taut column of your throat, hands splayed over your lower back, fitting your curves just right against him. He nuzzled the sweet spot where shoulder met neck and you cried out, your nails leaving red trails over his back, unnoticed by either of you.

“Please, Bobby...” You felt like you were drowning and he was your salvation.

He was done fighting. “I got you, Darlin’.” He said in his deep, gruff voice just before two thick fingers made contact with your aching slit. He traced up and down a few times and then, with a groan from him and a whimper from you his thick digits pushed gently inside you. His thumb found your clit and he rubbed the sensitive bundle in tiny teasing circles.

You purred for him, hips riding his hand faster and faster until you violently came undone, so suddenly it surprised you both. His fingers kept riding you through your release and still they didn’t stop. You sobbed wordlessly from the over-stimulation until he growled, “Cum for me again, Baby Girl,” into your ear and you eagerly obeyed.

He stared into your eyes as he held your trembling body. His gaze was like a drug and you could feel your fever spiking higher. You whimpered, struggling not to let it take you under again.

“Look at me, Darlin’.” Bobby tapped your cheek until your eyes opened.

“Need you...” You whispered. He swallowed his nerves and nodded.

“We’ll go real slow. I swear I’ll take care of you, Baby.” He said as he unbuckled his jeans and divested himself of his remaining clothing.

He positioned himself above you and you looked up at him, suddenly lucid for a brief moment. “Bobby...” You said. He stilled.

“Yes, Darlin’?” He asked, holding his breath, prepared to do anything for you in this moment, even stop if you just breathed the word.

You smiled softly up at him. “I’m glad it’s you.” You grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss, groaning into his mouth as he entered you slow, his hands tight on your hips, guiding the pace.

When he was finally buried to the hilt inside you you took a deep breath for the first time since your heat started. And when he started to move you forgot how to breathe.

He took you slowly, reverently, like you were his goddess and he was worshiping you. You peppered open-mouthed kisses over his shoulder and wrapped one leg around his waist, taking him even deeper.

He increased the pace so gradually that you weren’t altogether sure when he had started mercilessly pounding into you, but you were sure you didn’t want him to stop.

He had one of your hands pinned beside your head and he was gripping your hip tight, rutting you with a strength you didn’t realize he had. You heard a keening sound and you were mildly surprised to find it was coming from you. Your muscles all began to tense at once and Bobby nipped your neck.

“Cum for me, Darlin’. Let me feel you.” His voice was strained from holding back his own climax and the minute he heard your scream and felt your pussy clench around him he spilled inside you, growling a deep rumble in his chest.

He tried to pull away as his knot began to swell but your legs around him kept him tight against you. “Need your knot, Alpha. Please...”

He shuddered at your words, spilling inside you even more. He groaned out loud as he felt your channel tight around his knot, locking you together.

Bobby gathered you close to him, kissing your forehead and cheeks, looking into your eyes to check on you. You smiled at him, completely content.

And as you drifted to sleep in his arms, this time from exhaustion rather than from a fever, you whispered against his chest,

“I’m so glad it was you.”


	11. Now is Enough- Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty as hell. I envision Michael as angsty in general. Add the situation I put him in and it’s angst central.

He stared holes into your body, his steely gaze unwavering. You shivered, chilled despite the flames crackling in the fireplace.

“Michael, please...” You whispered. He stood suddenly and marched to you, his movements that of a soldier carrying out his duties. And you supposed that’s exactly what he was.

He shoved a rough bandana between your teeth and secured it tightly behind your head. It must have belonged to him, it smelled like him. And even through your fear your body responded- your nostrils flaring, hungry for more. Your breathing and heart rate quickening. Your core aching.

If he noticed he stubbornly refused to show it. And how could he not notice? You were his mate, after all. He was tuned to your needs, your emotions.

He returned to his place on the sofa and buried his head in his hand. The one that was not holding his angel blade, that is.

The metal glinted in the firelight and your stomach lurched. He loved you. He was bonded to you. There was no way he would go through with this. Was there?

The Nephilim in your belly kicked indignantly and Michael’s eyes flicked over to where you sat, firmly bound, in an armchair.

“I have no choice, Y/N. Others will come, and they won’t be gentle. I can make it so you survive the procedure. And if you bring it to term... you won’t live through the birth. No one ever has. This is the only way, Baby.” He sounded desperate. He _was_ desperate. Desperately trying to convince himself he was doing the right thing.

He had always ever done the right thing. Obeyed Heaven’s laws. Enforced them. It’s who he was. He was the very first soldier, after all. Unfailingly faithful. Unquestioningly loyal.

And now he had a choice. Loyalty to Heaven... or loyalty to his mate.

Michael took a deep breath and stood, his jaw set resolutely. He came to you and knelt between your legs, eye-level with your protruding belly. His eyes drifted closed and he pressed his forehead to your abdomen.

“Forgive me...” He whispered, so softly you could barely hear. Though you had a feeling the plea wasn’t directed at you.

He lifted the blade and you tried hard not to close your eyes. If this was happening you refused to turn away.

And then he cut... your binds. You could move your limbs again. The metal-against-wood of the angel blade hitting the floor was deafening as you pulled the gag from your mouth and embraced him, his shoulders wracked with sobs.

“Shh... Michael...” Words failed you. You couldn’t tell him it was alright, because you both knew it wasn’t. It probably would never be. But for right now, this instant... you held your mate in your arms and his child in your womb.

He scooped you up from the chair and crushed you to his chest, sinking down onto the sofa with you in his lap. You held him close and let yours tears blend with his, both falling gently onto your belly like a sacrament.

Finally pulling away the barest bit, he looked, searching into your eyes. When he couldn’t find words he used his mouth in another way, claiming you with a fiery kiss. One born of love and sorrow, passion and despair. You returned the gesture, answering his emotions with your own.

He let his hands roam your body, brushing the outsides of your breasts, over your rib cage, lingering on your swollen middle, and then drifting to your hips and pulling you firm against him.

He laid back on the couch, considerate of your new and beloved encumbrance, pulling you close on top of him. You straddled his hips and gazed down into the eyes of your love.

Most times when you were intimate he would speak to you, showering you with praises and utterances of absolute adoration. At times he would speak in Enochian, and later when you’d ask what he’d said he would glance away, almost shy, and explain how the closest translation to English was, _‘you are my wings’_ , which, he assured you, was a very intimate thing for an angel.

But this time he was silent. So were you. Words were wholly insufficient. Baring his chest one button at a time, you traced his heart with kisses, soft and slow and tender. You kissed your way down his firm stomach and unbuttoned his jeans.

His hand in your hair dragged you back up to his mouth, gently but insistently. He kissed you deeply and then trailed his mouth, wet and needy, just under your earlobe and gradually down to your shoulder.

At some point he had divested you of your blouse and bra, but his nibbling between your breasts made the when and how irrelevant.

His arms went under your legs and your arms went around his neck as he stood. You marveled yet again at his inhuman strength. He made you feel so small. Safe and protected. Cherished.

You barely noticed when he brought you to the bedroom and laid you carefully on the soft bed, continuing his exploration of the delights of your body beneath his tongue.

His mouth played languidly over your hip, lips grazed your outer thigh, tongue tickled just below your kneecap. You vaguely noticed that you were now completely naked. But then he eagerly licked his way up your inner thighs and your mind went blank.

One large hand rested possessively over your belly as he assaulted your core with his mouth. He was relentless, a soldier on a mission, and he didn’t stop until you had peaked twice and were sobbing from the exquisite torment of overstimulation.

He flipped you easily and you found yourself on knees and elbows, your mutually favorite position even before he successfully bred you.

Desperate moans escaped your throat and you felt him, strong behind you. He put a hand on your clavicle and pulled you flush against him, nuzzling your neck where you still bore his claiming mark and growling softly.

A whimper from you was all the permission he needed. His hand went between your shoulder blades and pressed you back down into presentation position. And then he entered you. Slowly, savoring every centimeter of sensation. You moaned desperately, craving your mate so badly it bordered on pain.

He hummed to you, the soothing sound Alphas produce to calm their mates and you relaxed, submitting completely under his touch.

His pace was leisurely. Unhurried. Each thrust was its own experience. Each moment its own eternity. The rhythm lulled you into another plane of consciousness, somewhere you existed whole and happy. You could have spent forever there.

But the fire deep in your belly would not be denied. Slow but insistent, the need grew until something inside you snapped and you were aggressively pushing back to meet his thrusts. He obliged you hungrily, pounding you harder and harder until you were howling and he was groaning from the pleasure.

One of his powerful hands came around you and toyed with your clit until you saw stars. As you both rode out your climaxes, your names alone graced each other’s lips. Screams falling to whispers. Exaltations falling to solemn prayers.

 

You drifted to sleep wrapped in your lover’s arms. The protective embrace of your Alpha. Refusing to contemplate the future. Perfectly at peace for now. And now was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birth control. Because who wants their archangel b/f coming at them with an angel blade? Srsly ppl. The More You Know.


	12. Home, Cain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain. You. Smut. You’re welcome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this so it could be read as any gender reader. Hopefully. Kind of proud of myself!

He remembered the first time he had been tempted to claim you. To sink his teeth into your sweet spot and make you his.

He was buried in your heat from behind, kissing the back of your neck, about to knot you. About to mark you. Somehow you knew what he was thinking and you put a stop to it in an instant. “Try it and I’ll stab you in the nuts with a serving fork.” was quite the incentive to keep his teeth to himself.

You seemed to always know what he was thinking, so much so he rarely found it necessary to speak aloud.

The very first night you came to him in the middle of an early fall rainstorm. You literally stumbled onto his doorstep, broken and bleeding and soaked to the skin. One look at his deep blue eyes and you decided to trust him. It was a good choice.

He cleaned you up, dried you off, tended your wounds. In the morning he made you coffee and cooked you fresh eggs and bacon.

He was surprised when you left without a word later that day, but that was nothing compared to the shock that ran through him the first time you had come back.

On his doorstep, again soaked from yet another storm, but this time whole and healthy... and in heat. He stared dumbly until you finally broke the silence.

“Yes, this is what I want, Cain. Yes, I’m sure. Could I come in before I freeze to death or get struck by lightning, please?”

He was so gentle with you it was as if he were the Omega and you the Alpha. You had no problem setting the pace, however, and three days later, after countless vigorous and thorough couplings he had awoken to find your side of his bed cold. You had left again.

But, as he would soon learn, you always came back to him.

In the years following he had begun to expect you at regular intervals. He had come to rely on your visits more than he dare admit, even to himself.

He may not have claimed you with his bite, but he had claimed you in his heart. And letting you go between rendezvous was becoming more and more painful.

What did you do when you were away from him? Where did you sleep? Were you fed? Warm? Lonely? Hurt?

The times when you arrived a few days late were the worst in current memory for Cain. Well, until now.

 

He sat on his porch, shelling peas, feet bare and the cuffs of his jeans rolled up to his calves. His boots sat in the sun so the mud would dry.

To any casual observer he may have looked at peace, occasionally sipping his iced tea in the late summer afternoon.

His muscles, however, were bunched and tight. His ears perked at every sound. His eyes were shifty , tired and red. He was irritable and tense.

You were a week late. The latest, by far, that you had ever been. And your gentle sometimes-Alpha was on edge.

Thunder rumbled from a few miles off, the dark clouds taking their sweet time inching across the sky. He barely noticed the sun gradually being blotted out. Or the fat warm drops of water starting to patter just outside the porch overhang.

It was almost fully dark by the time he glanced up, just in time to see a flash of lightning cast you in silhouette. It was a fraction of an instant but it was more than enough.

Peas forgotten he came to you in two long strides, your face bracketed by his strong hands. You gripped his forearms tight, willing him not to let you go. And for once he was the one who knew your thoughts. And he pulled you closer.

“Where were... what happened... are you...” his baritone like music to your soul, you finally let go of your tears, grateful for the camouflage, as it was now raining in earnest.

“I’m fine. I’m okay. I’m sorry, I know I’m late...”

“Shh... you’re here now.” He branded your lips with his own, his kiss heated and dominant. He swallowed your quiet moan with a hunger born of need and you faintly registered his hands going to your thighs, lifting you into his strong embrace and carrying you into the house effortlessly.

He held fast to you as he took the steps two at a time, peeling wet clothing from your bodies, uncaring where the sodden fabric landed.

By the time he put you down you were in his master bathroom and warm water from the shower cascaded down your back.

He turned you around and used a bar of soap, your favorite because it reminded you of his scent, to wash you.

“I missed you, Cain.” You whispered. He rinsed the soap from your skin and kissed the top of your shoulders. The nape of your neck. Your shoulder blades and down your spine, falling to his knees and gripping your hips in his wide hands. He turned you back around and gazed up at you with a look of such fierce devotion it stole your breath and you nearly wept again.

“I missed you, My Dear One.” The timbre of his deep voice echoed in the thunder that shook the windows. He proceeded to worship you with his mouth and your hands gripped his dark locks. His eyes never left yours.

Cain watched as he made you come undone once, and then again, before finally turning off the water and wrapping you in a thick, soft towel. He carried you to his bed and laid you down on the covers, drying you both thoroughly.

He said nothing about the fresh bruises covering your body. You were grateful for that.

As he finished with the towel you reached for him. He was uncertain and one of his large, warm hands went to the mark on your hip, both in a protective gesture and a question.

“I’m alright, Cain. I need you. Please.” Your eyes met his and you traced his jaw with your fingers. You knew he was strong. Dangerous, even. But you also knew he would never hurt you. He made you feel safe. He felt like home.

He finally came to you, weight balanced on his strong arms, one on either side of you, mouth trailing over your neck, making you squirm against him. “Please, Cain... please...” You begged.

He at last gave you what you wanted. He always did, eventually. He entered you slowly and your legs went around his waist, locking him tightly against you.

He kissed your chest and shoulders, especially where you were bruised, growling in a deep, possessive rumble as he rocked into you again and again.

Your hips tilted to meet him and soon he was taking you in a frenzy, leaving his own little marks on your skin. You could tell he was getting closer, and you tightened around him, making him groan your name.

“Claim me, Cain. Mark me, please. I’m yours.” You whispered to him, feeling his rhythm stutter as he stared at you, not quite believing.

“If you’ll have me... I’m not leaving you again. Please, Cain. I want this. I want you.” You kissed him deeply and he returned the kiss, hungry and hot. His thrusting returned to its previous fevered pace and just as you felt your orgasm slam into you, he broke the kiss, spilled inside you and bit you hard, breaking the skin, claiming you and redoubling your climax until you saw stars.

As you both struggled to catch your breath, he pressed his forehead to yours. “Mine.” He said, voice a rumble of contentment.

“Yours.” You replied with a smile, so happy to finally be where you truly belonged. So happy to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Currently working on... Gadreel, Cas/reader/Crowley threeway.


End file.
